


Your Eyes As The World Rebuilds

by FullBladderLemons (orphan_account)



Series: Overcoming It All [5]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Animal Death, BDSM, Bed-Wetting, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Cock Rings, Daddy Kink, Desperation, Desperation Play, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Undertones, Edging, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Smut, Exhibitionism, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gay, Gay Sex, Handcuffs, Heavy BDSM, Hot Springs & Onsen, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Childhood Sexual Abuse, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Lemon, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Love Confessions, M/M, Masturbation, Minor Character Death, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Pairings, Multiple Partners, Multiple Penetration, Multiple Relationships, Multiple Sex Positions, Mutual Masturbation, Nightmares, Omorashi, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Overstimulation, Past Sexual Abuse, Plot, Polyamory, Polygamy, Public Blow Jobs, Punishment, Shameless Smut, Sickfic, Smut, Spanking, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Voyeurism, Watersports, Yaoi, Yaoi on Ice, golden showers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-11-29 08:04:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 27
Words: 36,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11436642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/FullBladderLemons
Summary: Victor/Yuuri/YuriOmorashiBDSMFluffCutenessLiterally anything I can think ofThis is going to be a wreck, I swear.Suggestions are welcome and encouraged.Reading parts 1-4 is not necessary, but it is a cool backstory.





	1. Nineteen

**Yuri’s POV**

I don’t want to think about how things were a year ago today; the memories are all fond, but thinking of them is painful. I don’t want to think about them today. I want to think about the here and now. I want to appreciate waking up to a barrage of kisses from both Victor and Yuuri, both of them tickling me and fighting over who gets to give me birthday spanks. So, I do appreciate it.

Giggling, I gasp for air and call “Uncle!” They finally cease tickling me and I wiggle under them; Yuuri has my arms pinned down and Victor is straddling my thighs. I don’t have much movement in this position, but I do manage to jut my hips up a bit as I whine, “If you keep tickling me like that, I’m going to wet myself!”

Victor grins at my admission, cocking his head to the side as his hands lift my shirt, revealing my swollen bladder. “Fuck, Yura. Did you drink a gallon of water before bed last night?”

I roll my eyes and shake my head. “No, jerk. I forgot to go before bed.”

Yuuri’s mouth is on my right nipple before I can register what is happening, and I gasp. He is gone just as quickly as he came, hungry eyes staring down at me as he asks, “Would you like to use the toilet now, or after your birthday spanks?”

I roll my eyes once more. “I don’t think birthday spanks are actually a thing.”

“Sure they are.” Victor chirps, his fingers lightly brushing over my distended bladder. “Unless, of course, you don’t want them.”

A smirk forms on my lips as I tell him, “I want them.”

“Perfect.” Victor’s eyes are dark, but his voice light. “Then, I guess we can split them evenly. I’ll get ten, and Yuuri gets ten. Does that sound fair?”

“Ten?” I ask, perplexed. “I’m only nineteen.”

Yuuri grins, next, tweaking my nipple lightly with his finger. “One to grow on.” He explains, his grin widening.

And that is how I end up over Victor’s knee with my boxers pulled down, Bursting bladder squished against his thigh in a way that makes me want to scream. “Hurry, Vitya. I’m going to piss all over you.” I warn.

Victor laughs lightly. “As if that’s a threat. Tell me a color if it’s too much, okay?”

“Yes, Vitya.”

His hand comes down once and I shudder; his touch isn’t hard. It’s more of a light slap than it is a smack. His hand comes down again, slightly harder. “This hard enough?” He asks. “Would you like softer or harder?”

“This is perfect.” I tell him, my cock already twitching against his leg. “Seriously, please hurry, though. I’m bursting.”

“Does it feel good, Yura?” He brings his hand down again as he speaks. “Tell me how it feels.” Another smack, and then another. That’s five.

“It feels so good. I can feel the piss- “I shudder as his hand comes down again. “Right at the tip of my cock.” Seven. “My bladder is throbbing.” Eight. “I have to go so- “Nine. “Badly.”

“Soon, Yura.” He croons, bringing his hand down for the last time. I shudder; his last hit was harder than the others. He certainly wanted to make it count.

I push myself off of Victor, doing a blatant potty dance as I wait for Yuri to take his place on the edge of the bed. “Yuuri, I have to _pee_.”

He nods, patting his knee. “I know, baby.” I settle myself over his knee as he rubs his hand over my already sore bottom. “Can you hold it until I’m done, so that Vitya and I can watch you have your accident?”

“Y-Yes, I- “His hand comes down, a bit softer than Victor’s. “I can.” Twelve. “Harder, Yuuri.”

“Okay.” He obliges, bring his hand down a bit harder next time. And again. And again. Fifteen.

“Fuck.” I curse as a dribble of piss escapes my cock. “S-Sorry.” His hand comes down again.

“It’s okay, Yura.” Seventeen. “I like feeling you leak on my thigh.” Eighteen.

“No fair; he didn’t leak on me.” Victor pouts, ruffling my hair.

Yuuri chuckles as he slaps me again, and my ass is starting to really burn. Only one more left. “Last one, Yura.” He makes it a good one, as Victor did, hitting me hard enough that I moan and another spurt escapes.

As I stand up, my knees are wobbly. Victor steadies me, helping me to pull my boxers back up. “Go ahead, Yura.” Victor encourages me. You can wet yourself, now.” Yuuri locks eyes with me and nods, silently agreeing. 

I finally allow myself relief right there, shutting my eyes as I relax my muscles. My overfilled bladder gladly empties itself into my boxers, trivets of piss coating my legs and splattering loudly onto the tile floor. I am aware of a quiet moan ghosting my lips, and it isn’t mine. Victor presses his lips against mine briefly, pulling back after a moment. I then feel Yuuri’s on me. I can tell the difference in their lips easily- Victor is keener with his movements, until he gets really worked up. Then he gets sloppy. Yuuri is controlled and hesitant, and he remains a sense of control, even when he is close to coming.

I am still going strong, and Victor licks the shell of my ear, Yuuri still kissing my lips. I moan into the Japanese man’s mouth, feeling my erection blooming even as I piss. A hand snakes down to my bladder, and I can’t tell who it belongs to. It rubs my bladder gently, helping me to relieve myself. My lips are empty as Yuuri pulls away, and I open my eyes. They are both flushed, and it is Yuuri’s hand on my stomach. “I’m almost finished.” I tell them.

“Take your time, Yura.” Victor tells me. “You look so good like this.”

“He’s right.” Yuuri agrees, finally removing his hand as my stream tapers off. As the last dribbles leave my dick, Yuuri kisses my cheek chastely. “I have a surprise for your birthday, Yura.” He whispers. “Do you want to fuck me?”

I nod eagerly. “ _Yes_.”

“Good.” His words ghost my ear, then my neck. “Because I’m all stretched and ready for you.”

I moan at his words as Victor pulls down my boxers, letting them fall to the floor and into the puddle I made. “On all fours, Yuuri.” Victor orders him, and he obeys.

I mount myself behind him on the bed, liberally applying the lube Victor hands me to my member. I stroke Yuuri’s back tenderly and ask him, “Are you ready?”

“Yes. Fill me, Yura.”

I press myself at his entrance, slowly edging myself inside. He is fully stretched and ready for me, and I go in easily. Once I am fully inside, I give Yuuri a moment to adjust. As soon as I begin to thrust, Victor is behind me, his chest pressed to my back. “Good, Yura. Fuck him, sweetheart. Don’t go easy on him; he is ready for you.”

I nod as Victor begins to kiss my neck, shoulders, and back. He bites a bit, but I like it. When he clamps down on my earlobe, I nearly come inside Yuuri right then and there. I am aware of Victor jerking himself off against my ass as I pound into Yuuri, giving no mercy. “Tell me if it’s too much, Yuuri.”

“S’good, Yura. You feel so good inside me.”

He can be so vocal at times, it makes me want to scream. Victor is panting in my ear in between licking and sucking at my skin, and I can feel a warmth in my lower stomach beginning to coil. I listen to Yuuri moan as I wreck his prostate, his hips jolting back against me, trying to get me back inside him quicker. “Please, Yura.” He begs. “I’m so close.”

“I know, I know.” I run my hands over his back gently, grabbing his ass and giving it a quick squeeze before reaching around and gripping his cock. “Come for me, Yuuri.”

Two jerks of his cock and Yuuri is coming, and that’s all Victor needs to come against my ass cheeks. I groan, unable to hold back any longer as I am sandwiched between my two blissed-out lovers. I come hard in Yuuri’s ass, eyes fluttering shut as I jerk him to completion. I milk him until I am finished as well, my cock becoming sore from overstimulation.

As the three of us collapse onto the bed, I can’t help but chuckle. “We have a lot of cleaning to do.”

Yuuri laughs in return, shaking his head and planting a kiss on my cheek. “You get in the shower, birthday boy. Vitya and I will take care of all this. We’ll meet you in there?”

How can I say no to that?


	2. Love Me Like You Do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title is from the Ellie Goulding song "Love Me Like You Do"

**Victor’s POV**

My absolute favorite way to sleep is in between Yuuri and Yuri. There is nothing more comfortable to me than being able to wrap an arm around each of them, holding them close. My favorite view when waking up is each of their heads on my chest, their hands clasped together on my stomach. On mornings like those, I will wake them up by carding my fingers through their hair, and planting kisses on their heads until their eyelids begin to flutter.

Another one of my favorite places to be is on the ice with them; Yuri is still competitive, and he can be for several more years. He couldn’t compete last season, but he bounced back. He practices hard, and it inspires me. I am content with choreographing for Yuri with Yuuri, both of us helping him to improve. I am content in lifting Yuri off the ice and kissing him tenderly, then releasing him for Yuuri to do the same. 

It took me a while to realize, but this is what I wants. I wanted to be with Yuri and Otabek, and Yuuri had felt the same way. Now? We want to be with Yuri still. And Yuri wants to be with us. It has been a long road, but things are finally settled down. Yuri can breathe again; it is shown in his skating, in the way he looks at us. I love him. Not in the exact same way that I love Yuuri; but I do love him. And I know that he loves us. Things are okay, like this.

“Isn’t he beautiful?”

I am jarred by warm hands at my waist as Yuuri presses against me from behind, whispering into my ear. His breath grazes the shell of it, making me shiver. He’s referring to Yuri, who is running through the routine we have prepared for him for the next skating season. His hair is long and flowing, whipping around as he turns or jumps. His eyes and narrowed with concentration, the lines of his body mesmerizing as he glides over the ice. I place my hands over Yuuri’s and tell him, “Yes, he is.”

We stay like this, Yuuri resting his chin on my shoulder from behind, watching Yuri run through his routine. When he is finished, he catches his breath as his hands rest on his knees. “Was it good?” He asks as Yuuri pulls from me to grab his water bottle and bring it to him. He takes it and thanks Yuuri, “Arigato.”

“Of course it was good.” I approach him, reaching down and patting his calf with my hand. “But your free leg is sloppy in some of your spins. You need to get better control of it.”

He nods, gulping down some of his water. “Okay. Should I try it again?”

I shake my head. “It’s been a long day. You’ve been practicing for seven hours already.”

“Okay.” He agrees, his breath finally caught. “Shower?”

I cock my head to the side and smile. “Is that an invitation for us to join you?”

Yuri smiles sweetly, nodding. “Obviously.”

I love when Yuri takes control. The second we are undressed and in the shower, he presses Yuuri against the tile wall. He locks my husband in place before reaching behind him and pulling me against his back. “Vitya…” Yuri smirks as he leans in close to Yuuri’s face. “Your husband is hard already.”

I click my tongue, my eyes meeting Yuuri’s. “You haven’t even been touched, Yuuri.” I purr. “How naughty…”

“So impatient…” Yuri adds, rolling his hips against Yuuri and making him moan unchastely. I shiver at the sound.

“What should we do, Yura?”

Yuri turns his face towards me, capturing my lips in a deep kiss. My hands travel to his hips as he kisses me, helping him to roll them forward against Yuuri. My husband moans at the contact. Yuri pulls from my lips and speaks onto them instead, “Know what I think, Vitya?”

“Tell me.”

He smirks against my lips, shifting so that he is facing me instead of Yuuri. “Since he was such an impatient boy, I think we should make him watch as I take care of you, first.”

Yuuri’s eyes widen, and he whines quietly. I know he isn’t truly upset, though. “How does that sound, Yuuri?” I purr. “Do you want to watch Yura’s mouth on my cock?”

He nods. “Yes, Vitya.”

“So good for me. Isn’t he so good, Yura?” Yuri is lowering himself to his knees as I continue. “He can be so patient when he wants to be.”

“Yes, he can be.” Yuri agrees, the words ghosting the tip of my penis. I wrap one arm around Yuuri’s waist as Yuri takes my cock into his mouth, the other arm resting down so I can fist Yuri’s hair with my hand.

“Kiss me, Vitya?” Yuuri asks, so sweetly.

I oblige him, bringing our lips together in a passionate kiss. He licks at the seam of my lips as Yuri tongues the slit of my cock, and I moan involuntarily, allowing Yuuri to slip his tongue inside of my mouth. The wet noises Yuri is making on my cock make it twitch, and I feel Yuri take his hand to the base and begin moving his hand along with his mouth. Yuuri’s tongue finds mine, swirling around it carefully. After a bit, he sucks at the organ, and I let out a low growl.

“Yura is so skilled with his mouth, Yuuri.” I whisper against his lips. “He is making me feel so good.”

Yuuri brings his lips back to mine without a word, though I can feel his erection against my thigh. Slowly, I trail my hand down to grasp his cock, pumping it at an agonizingly slow pace. “Since you’re being so good and patient, what if I touch you, just a bit?”

Yuri pulls off my cock with a loud pop, warning, “Don’t make him come, Vitya. I want him to go in my mouth.”

“Of course, Yura.” I agree, bringing my lips back to Yuuri’s as I stroke him sensually.

Yuuri arches into my fist, desperate for more friction. I can feel my own orgasm building, and I don’t bother to warn Yuri. He knows me well enough by now that he can tell when I am reaching the point of no return just by the noises and movements I make. I am aware of my hips subconsciously rocking into Yuri’s mouth, but I make no move to stop them. I pull my lips off of Yuuri’s as I begin to come into Yuri’s mouth, panting his name. I rest my head against Yuuri’s shoulder as my hand stills on his cock, my hips shuddering as Yuri milks me, sucking every last drop from my leaking member.

When he pulls off with a wet sound, I move from Yuuri’s shoulder to look down at him. His is smiling up at me, licking his lips and savoring the taste of my dick. “Switch places.” He orders us. Yuuri doesn’t have to be asked twice.

As Yuri takes my husband’s cock into his mouth, eliciting a low moan from him, I kneel behind him on the shower floor. “Let me take care of this, Yura.” I say sweetly, grasping his erection, pink and leaking against his thigh.

“Please, Vitya.” Yuri moans into Yuuri’s cock before enveloping him once more.

I stroke Yuri at a firm pace, kissing his neck and shoulders as his head bobs back and forth. Yuuri is being very vocal today- he moans Yuri’s name, panting already. “So good, Yura. It feels so good.”

“Worth the wait, love?” I ask Yuuri as Yuri moans onto his dick. I rub the head of his cock in response.

“Yes, Vitya.” Yuuri moans, canting his hips into Yuri’s mouth.

“Are you going to come down Yura’s throat, baby?” I whisper. “You look so close…”

“Y-Yes, Vitya. Ah…Ah… _oh_ …”

Yuri milks him of every last drop, as he did with me. Yuuri nearly sobs with relief, his groans loud and blissful. Halfway through Yuuri’s orgasm, I feel my hand grow warm and wet, but Yuri doesn’t slow his ministrations, even as he comes into my hand. He lets Yuuri ride his pleasure out completely before pulling off of his penis and collapsing back against me to ride out the last waves of his own.

“Good, baby?” I ask him as his cock starts to shrink in my hand. It is only when he nods that I let go of his member. “You are so good to us, Yura. You truly spoil us.”


	3. Hot Springs and Katsudon, Again

**Yuuri’s POV**

I finally manage to drag Yuri to the hot springs; he hates public baths. But, I promised my mother I would come to dinner, and Victor suggested that I take Yuri with me. He usually goes with me to the hot springs; we have only brought Yuri a few times since coming here. But, when I ask him, insisting that it’s the off season and we will probably be alone in the springs, he agrees to come.

He speaks broken Japanese to my mother as she hugs him, thanking her for her hospitality. She hugs him tightly and goes on a rant about how sorry she is about Otabek, how she misses seeing him, and how she can’t wait to watch him during the next skating season. I’m sure he only understands half of it.

I lead him to the springs, which as I suspected, are empty. “See?” I point out as we strip to shower off. “Empty.”

“Yeah, I’m glad.” We stand under the taps next to each other, rinsing our bodies off. “I like bathing with you and Vitya, but other people creep me out.”

Once we are settled in the warm water together, I sigh with content. “I miss it here sometimes. It was nice being able to use the springs every night.”

“You don’t miss your mother’s katsudon?” He asks with a smirk.

I roll my eyes. “Of course I do.”

He moves closer to me in the water, resting his head on my shoulder. “Since we’re alone, is this alright?” He whispers.

“Yes.” I assure him, pressing a kiss to his head. “And you don’t have to whisper, either.” I tell him in a mock-whispery tone.

“Don’t be mean.” He says is too listlessly for me to take it as a joke, so I press another kiss to his head.

“You okay, Yura?”

“Da.” 

There’s something on his mind, but I leave it at that. “Your routines look beautiful.” I tell him conversationally. “I’m sure you’ll place high this year.”

Yuri scoffs, nuzzling against my shoulder. “I’ll take gold.”

“I like your confidence.”

“I think some of it has rubbed off on you.”

Now it’s my turn to scoff. “Yeah, right.”

“I’m serious.” He kisses my shoulder, a succinct touch of warm lips. “You’ve gotten a lot more confident over the years. But in all seriousness, it was probably Vitya who helped with that.”

My heart swells a little at his words, and I am sure that my cheeks are coated with a blush. “You helped me with a lot of things too, Yura.”

“Oh yeah?”

“Yeah.” I reach down and intertwine our fingers, squeezing his hand lightly. “You taught me about love in a different way than Vitya did. Your own mix of eros and agape.”

He scoffs again. “Baka.”

“What?”

He moves from my shoulder, looking me straight in the eye. “Don’t put me on the same level as Vitya.”

“I wasn’t, I was just trying to say that- “

I am cut off by his lips on mine, soft but uncoordinated. “Let’s not talk about this, okay?” he breathes onto my mouth as he pulls away.

I am taken aback, but I nod. “O-Okay.” His hand is still in mine, so I give it another squeeze. “I’m sorry.”

“No, don’t apologize…I love you, Yuuri. And I love Vitya. I just don’t want to talk about it in detail, or have to define it. I’m not ready for that.”

“Of course.” I sigh with relief, carding my free hand through his hair. “I love you too, Yura, so much.” I pause before adding, “And thank you…For coming here with me. I like spending time with you, especially relaxing like this.”

Yuri nods. “It is kind of nice…I guess, since there aren’t any strangers here.” He admits.

“I’m glad, Yura.”

We eat katsudon with Mari, my mother, and my father. Parts of the conversation are in English and parts in Japanese, and I end up having to translate some things for my parents and others for Yuri. Either way, we get through the meal with a decent conversation, and Yuri seems to be in good spirits afterwards.

Mari approaches him as we are heading out after dinner, giving him a hug. “I’m sorry about your friend, sweetie.” She tells him sincerely.

I can see the pain in Yuri’s eyes as he whispers back, “Thank you.”

I get him outside as quickly as I can, and immediately start talking about anything and everything simply to get his mind off of it. I am interrupted, however, by one simple statement from Yuri’s mouth: “Yuuri, I have to piss. Like, really bad.”

I feel myself blushing as I ask, “Can you hold it?”

Yuri groans, shaking his head. “I mean, probably not. I’ve kind of been holding it all night.” He admits, his own alabaster skin turning pink. “We got in the springs so quick, and then we were around your family, and…I just didn’t want to excuse myself, I guess.”

“Oh yeah?” I raise my eyebrows, my eyes raking over the younger man. “Are you sure you weren’t holding it in on purpose?” I tease him, reaching out and tickling his side.

“ _Oh, don’t!_ ” He groans, halting in his tracks to cross his legs and bend forward. As soon as he gains control, he shoots me a small grin. “Maybe I was holding it on purpose. But can’t we just pretend I wasn’t?”

 _Oh._ I smirk at him, nodding and getting back into “character”. I wrap my arm around Yuri’s waist as we walk, whispering, “Can’t you be a good boy and hold until we get home? Vitya would _love_ to have you come home ready to burst.”

Yuri nods frantically, reaching down to give himself a quick squeeze. “I’ll try. I’ll try to hold it.”

“Good boy…You’re so good, Yura.” I encourage him as we amble down the street. I can’t resist slipping my arm further around him, so that I can just barely feel his distended bladder on my fingertips.

“Oh, _Yuuri_ , don’t _touch_ it. I’ll wet myself.” He moans, halting again to bounce in place, hand gripping his cock through his pants.

I click my tongue as he and Victor always do, smirking. “It’ll be your own fault if you do…So naughty, not going potty the whole time we were there. Just you wait until Vitya finds out how naughty you’ve been.”

“ _Yuuri…_ ” he whines, trying to walk once more, but only managing a few steps before he has to stop and cross his legs, hand shoved between them. 

“Yes, Yura?” I tease him, hands running up and down his sides.

“I _really_ have to go.”

“I can see that.”

“I can’t hold it.”

“Color?”

“Green.”

In a swift motion, I grab his wrists and manage to pry his legs apart, anchoring my thigh between them. He groans and sobs lightly, struggling to hold back the impending flood. “If you can’t hold it, _then don’t_.”

He doesn’t, though I suspect his muscles didn’t give him much of a choice. He pants as a dark patch grows onto his crotch, soaking down to his thighs. It spreads onto my own thigh, and then down past where I can see. I can hear it splattering onto the concrete, almost louder than Yuri’s moaning in my ear. “Yuuri…” He murmurs as I let go of his wrists. He makes no attempt to stop the flow, gripping my shoulders to steady himself, instead.

“So naughty, Yura. Wetting yourself like this. Couldn’t wait to get home to Vitya…”

Yuri moans, still emptying himself. “Will he punish me?”

“Yes, baby.”

He moans again, bringing his lips close to mine. “Will you punish me too?” His stream of piss has dissolved into nothing more than dribbles, short trickles that fall from his pants and into the puddle he’s made on the concrete.

“Of course I will.”

We seal it with a kiss.


	4. Bittersweet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: punishment.

**Yuri’s POV**

I know I am in “trouble” as I walk home next to Yuuri in wet pants. My erection is chaffing against my sodden boxers, spurred by the game Yuuri was playing with me. Spurred by knowing that when we got home, I would be punished for my accident by both him _and_ Victor. The thought was almost enough to make me come right there.

As soon as we step into the house, Yuuri orders me to stay in the foyer while he gets Victor. I don’t know what he has in mind, but I obey him wordlessly. He returns a few moments later with Victor next to him, face stern. “Yura.” Victor says dryly, looking me up and down. “Yuuri told me you’ve been bad.”

I bite my lip and look down at the floor, squirming under his firm gaze and my damp, uncomfortable clothes. “Yes, Vitya.”

“Tell him what you did.” Yuuri orders.

“I, uhm…”

“Yura.” Yuuri’s voice is harsh. “Look at Vitya when you speak to him, yes?”

I lick my lips, looking up to meet Victor’s cold, blue eyes. My erection is absolutely _throbbing_. “I had an accident on the way home.”

“And _why_ did you have an accident, Yura? Tell him.”

I shifted uncomfortably, whining softly. “Yuuri, I’m wet and cold…Can I please have a shower?”

Victor shakes his head, stepping towards me. His face centimeters from mine, I can feel his words hit my lips. “Yura, you were a naughty boy. You made a mess, and now you will sit in it. Do you understand?”

“Y-Yes, Vitya.” I am actually afraid for a split second, looking at how dark his eyes have gotten, how serious he looks.

“Color, Yura?” Yuuri asks me quietly from his place behind Victor.

“Green.” I assure him.

“Then tell me why you had an accident.” Victor orders.

I nod; he hasn’t moved away from my face. Onto his lips, I whisper, “I didn’t use the bathroom at Yuuri’s parents even though I needed to. I held it in all night. So I wet myself on the way home.”

“Naughty.” Victor whispers onto my lips. “So, so naughty. Just how should I punish you, Yura? You’ve been so bad.”

Cautiously, I move forward just enough to press our lips against each other in a soft, hesitant touch. “I’m sorry, Vitya.” I murmur, batting my eyelashes in the way I know makes him squirm. I myself feel like squirming, whether from how uncomfortable my wet clothes have become, or how his stern behavior is making all the blood in my body collect between my legs. Victor smiles at me, running his fingers along my cheekbone carefully. “I know you’re sorry, sweetie. I forgive you.” I sigh with relief. “But, you still need to be punished…Don’t you, love?”

“Yes, Vitya.” I breathe.

He smirks, not moving away from me as his hands grip the hem of my shirt, tugging it upwards. I make myself pliable, lifting my arms so he can slip the cloth over my head. Next, Victor’s hands deftly undo my pants buckle, shimmying the wet fabric down my legs and tossing them into the corner. He tugs off my boxer briefs in the same fashion before shoving me against the wall in a sudden motion. I gasp from the shock of it as my back hits the wall, not hard enough to cause me any real pain.

Naked and exposed, he holds my wrists against the wall as he rakes over my body with his eyes, scrutinizing and firm. “You’re so pretty, Yura. So very pretty.” I can only manage a moan in response as he leans in, biting down on my neck and then soothing it with his tongue.

“Yura,” Yuuri chastises as he joins Victor, blocking me in at the waist. “Vitya has complimented you. What do you say, sweetheart?”

“T-Thank you, Vitya.” I murmur, and he rewards me by sucking just below my jawline.

Victor’s hand slips into his pocket, and I can feel him reaching for my cock. “Yura, I’m going to put something around your penis and balls now. So relax for a moment, okay?”

I nod slowly, looking down to watch as Victor attaches the cock and ball ring to me. My penis engorges even more at the pressure, and the tightness in my balls skyrockets. I can’t help but moan with a mix of pleasure and frustration; I know that he is going to edge me time and time again until I can’t take it any longer. “D-Does it vibrate?” I dare to ask.

Victor nods as he finished locking it into place. “Yes, baby. Would you like me to turn it on for you?”

“Yes, please.”

He does; my cock pulsates with the waves of vibration, and I moan loudly. “Yura, do you want to go to the bedroom?” Yuuri asks me tenderly. I nod in response.

Before I know it, I am being lifted up by Victor bridal style and carried to his room. All the while, the cock ring vibrates and send shivers up and down my spine; my balls feel like they may explode and my penis tries to grow even larger. By the time I am placed down on the bed, I am panting. Yuuri lies to my left and Victor to my right, immediately beginning their ministrations.

Yuuri kisses my mouth hard and long, his tongue licking the seam of my lips and asking to enter. I allow him to, where he explores my mouth and moves his hand down to my thigh, teasing near my cock. Victor whispers in my ear in Russian, things that Yuuri would blush over if he could understand. His hand tweaks at my nipples, pulling and prodding at them as the ring stimulates me.

“How do you feel, Yura?”

“A-Aroused.” I admit as Yuuri pulls off my mouth, favoring rough kisses on my neck instead.

“Mhm, I’ll bet.” Victor sucks at my earlobe. His hand moves from my nipples down to my cock, where he begins stroking me. “How long will it be, until you reach your peak the first time? You won’t be able to come, you know…Not until at least the third or fourth time…”

“I-I know, Vitya…”

Yuuri’s mouth is on mine again, and the first wave of pre-orgasm hits me. I moan into Yuuri’s mouth as I ride out the edging, my body trying to come but unable to release any of the tension coiling up in my gut. It is torture, and I love every second of it. When the wave finally passes, I feel slightly more weightless. I know the next wave will be soon.

Victor crawls between my legs and begins to suck on my cock instead of stroking it with his hand. Yuuri sucks on my tongue at the exact moment that Victor sucks on the head of my member, as if they had somehow planned it. I groan against Yuuri’s tongue, arching myself up and further into Victor’s mouth without wanting to.

“Patience, Yura.” Victor warns me, sliding his mouth off of my cock long enough to click his tongue. I reach down and pet his hair carefully, silently letting him know that I understand.

When the second wave comes, I am _aching_. My balls tighten and twist, it seems. My cock tries desperately to expel its seed, but can’t. I pull away from Yuuri’s mouth and groan loudly, almost a sob. I feel Yuuri running his fingers through my long hair. “Color?” He asks quietly.

“Green.” I whisper back, the pressure subsiding. “I want to come so bad, Yuuri.”

“I know, baby. But you were bad. You had to be punished.”

Victor stops working my cock long enough to ask, “You understand, don’t you, love?”

“Y-Yes V-vitya- _oh!_ ”

I am too far gone when the next wave rushes through me; I finally come, releasing into Victor’s mouth. My back arches and Yuuri continues to pet my hair, rubbing his hand over my chest, as well. He croons at me quietly, encouraging me and telling me how pretty I look like this. I sob Victor’s name, burying my face against Yuuri’s chest. “Good boy, Yura.” Yuuri whispers. “That’s right, let it out. You did so well.”

I see stars as I come down, boneless into Yuuri’s comforting arms. Victor doesn’t come off of me until I am softening, and I shiver as his tongue brushes my oversensitive tip. “I’m going to take off the rings, okay, Yura?”

“Please.”

He does, and I moan as his hands touch my tingling skin. “Vitya, Yuuri.” I groan their names, but don’t have a coherent thought to state after it.

“What do you need, Yura?” Victor asks gently, climbing back up to the side Yuuri is not on.

“Closer.” I whisper.

They both move closer. Hands pet my hair, rake over my chest and stomach. Victor presses a kiss to my cheek. “You okay?” He asks me.

“Just need a minute.” I admit.

They give me more than that; I stay pressed between them for a half hour. They stroke my hair and kiss me, whispering sweet nothings in my ear. I let myself be comfortable, and sink into their touches. But, I can’t help but keep a thought in the back of my mind: Otabek is gone. They still have each other. And there is no way that they will ever love me in the same way that they feel for one another. I feign sleep, giving them time to leave me to creep into the living room and let me rest. When they are gone, I cry silent tears.


	5. Yellow Ice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For Elliot-chan :) Enjoy!

**Victor’s POV**

My legs are shaky as I glide across the ice, trying to hide my discomfort from deft eyes. I can feel them both staring, gazes fixed solely on me as I show Yuri his step sequence for the fourth time. He hadn’t seemed to grasp it the first three times, and insisted that I show him “just one more time”. It was ironic, how he insisted that I teach him something, only when I was trying to slip off the ice and to the restrooms.

Yuuri is no better, either. I shoot him desperate glares from across the ice, pressing my legs together tightly. He doesn’t tell Yuri to excuse me. He doesn’t get me to the bathroom. He stares, entranced and smirking, as I make another futile attempt to _not_ do a full on potty-dance on the ice. 

Finally, I give up the ruse. I know, and they know, so I tell them with an exasperated sigh, “I need to _piss_ , please.”

Yuri is the one who smirks and tells me, “Well, it’s not time for a break yet. So I guess you’ll just have to hold it.”

“ _Yura_ ,” I pout at him, wiggling my hips. “I’ve been holding it for over an hour already.”

Yuuri sets his eyes in a glare and asks, “Color?”

I sigh, making a show of it. “ _Green_.”

“Hold it for us, baby.” Yuuri purrs, and I just can’t say no to him when he uses _that voice_.

I pout, but I manage to squeeze my dick quickly and get back to showing Yuri the step sequence, for the fifth time. At least they don’t have me doing jumps; I am sure I would lose it, then. I wince as my bladder sloshes inside me, the urine held inside tipping with each jostle and movement I make. I groan, still trying to keep a sense of humility by holding back without letting on just how bad my need really is.

This works fine for a while, Yuri joins me and I show him once more, up close. He gives me a break as he runs through it himself, and all I do is press my legs together and march in place, unable to keep still. I can see Yuuri watching me out of the corner of his eye, trying to make it look as if he is only watching Yuri run through the step sequence. Knowing he is watching, I pout, shooting him a desperate glance.

My bladder spasms as he asks me, “How’d you get so bad off, Vitya?”

I can’t help but grab my cock, frantically trying to stop the impending leak about to wet my underwear. I blush as I see Yuri pause his practicing to stare at me, a smirk gracing his lips. I knead my dick in my hand, all humility lost in seconds. “I have to _go_. I’m going to have an accident.”

Yuri clicks his tongue, skating towards me. “Yuuko won’t like that very much…I wonder exactly _how_ you clean piss off the ice, anyway?”

Yuuri shrugs. “That’s a good question.” An impish grin finds his lips as he adds, “Looks like we might find out, though.”

Yuri nods in agreement as they watch me release my cock, only to rub my thighs together and moan, folding into myself. “I-I can’t…” I feel a warmth, and I need to grab myself again. My death grip barely manages to cut off the leak. “I’m leaking, please…I really can’t…I can’t piss on the ice.” I shoot Yuuri a desperate glance, and he seems to understand.

“Yura, we can’t make him go on the ice.” He says softly.

Yuri nods in agreement. “Can you do one jump for us? Just a single, and then you can go.”

I think for a moment, finally nodding in agreement. “Okay. Just one.”

It takes me a moment to compose myself enough to let go of my crotch. I beg my bladder to hold out for just a few more moments as I break into a figure eight, speeding up as I reach the middle of the ice. I propel myself into the air for a single axel, the simplest of jumps. I immediately regret my confidence.

I land on my feet, wobbly as my crotch becomes warm and wet. Gasping, I grab myself to stop the flow, but the ice is stained yellow by the time I manage to. There is a small puddle underneath me where I spurted hard enough for it to soak my pants and shoot below me. “Yura, Yuuri. _Please_.”

They understand immediately. Yuri gets to me first, as he was closer to begin with. “Just a second, Vitya. Come on, you can do it.” He grabs my arm and shuffles me along, but four feet from the edge of the ice, I am assaulted by another wave and my cock starts spurting urine despite how hard I am clenching my hand around it. “Come on, baby.” Yuri murmurs, trying to pull me along further.

I sob and shake my head, piss splattering onto the ice with no permission from my. My bladder is fighting against me, and my hand clamping down on my dick is doing nothing to stop it, hardly even slowly the flow. Realizing that I simply can’t hold it anymore, Yuri presses a kiss to my wet cheek and whispers, “It’s okay, It’s alright.” I feel Yuuri’s hand reach down and pull mine from my crotch, and I don’t fight him.

The stream strengthens, and I am overwhelmed by a mix of relief and impending embarrassment. I feel tears streaming down my face, but I am more concerned with the liquid streaming down my legs. It’s loud as it hits the ice, and I feel both Yu(u)ri’s grasping my arms to keep me standing. The relief is overwhelming and orgasmic, my cock pulsating as the urine flows out of it.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to- “

“We know.” Yuuri interjects, not unkindly. I am still emptying myself as his fingers begin to card through my hair, and I sigh as my stream becomes weaker.

“Don’t cry, Vitya.” Yuri tells me. “You look so beautiful like this. Don’t worry about the mess; I’ll have Yuuri blame me, okay? Don’t worry about a thing.”

It’s new for me, to be the one taken care of. It’s new for me, to have someone else taking the blame. My entire life, it has been the other way around. I am the strong one, I am the one who overcompensates to make other comfortable. Now, Yuri and Yuuri are doing that for me. I let them.

Yuuri goes to get Yuuko, after Yuri getting him to agree to blame Yuri for the accident, saying that he had been too caught up in his practicing and held it for too long. Yuri leads me to the locker room, as gently as ever. He sits me on the bench to undo my skates, and I groan when I see their condition. “It’s alright.” He assures me. “I’ll take care of them, don’t worry about that.”

I nod dismally, and he pulls off my wet socks and stands me up, stripping me down with minimal input from me. He leads me to the showers, where I shiver from the cold, and my nudity. “Come in with me.” I request quietly.

He strips down and joins me in the shower, guiding me under the stream of hot water gingerly. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have pushed you like that.” He apologizes as he moves his hands over my body, reaching for some soap to clean me off properly.

“It’s not your fault, Yura.” I assure him, switching back into “responsibility mode”. I let him scrub me tenderly, washing every inch of my body. “I was a little…embarrassed. I thought I could hold it; I wouldn’t have agreed to it if I didn’t think I could.”

“You had to go a while before you told us, didn’t you?” Yuri murmurs, pulling me into a hug and cradling my head in his hands. “You were fidgety.”

I nod. “Yeah, I did. I’m sorry, that Yuuko is going to blame you.”

“Yuuko adores me. It’s best if we blame me, because I know she won’t be angry. She’ll probably feel bad and smother me in hugs or something.” He says, pulling away with a smile. “You always take care of us, Vitya. Let us take care of you for a change, okay?”


	6. I Just Don't Know Lol

**Yuuri’s POV**

_This is bad._ Yuri is sleeping in, tired from long hours of practice. Victor woke me up early, whispering in my ear that he wanted to take Makkachin for a walk, and asking me to join him. Of course, I said yes. He had asked me to hurry and get ready, because he wanted to be back before Yuri woke up, so we could all have a proper breakfast together. So, I hurried to ready myself and accepted the travel coffee cup that Victor thrust into my hand, gripping his own in my other.

It was a few minutes after finishing said coffee that I noticed the definite fullness in my bladder. I _knew_ I forgot to do something before leaving the house. But, it was bearable at that time. I decided to hold it as we walked along the beach, hoping that they had finally fixed the restrooms, which had been broken down for over six months. 

I love spending this time alone with Victor. I value the time I get alone with him, or alone with Yuri. I know that Yuri values his time alone with Victor, as well. We are a unit of three, now, but I still cherish the relationships we have with each other individually. And that is why I am glad to have Victor to myself for a short while.

By the time we are approaching the restrooms, my bladder is throbbing. The coffee has coursed through me, amplifying my need tenfold. Still, I don’t let Victor know that I need the toilet. I don’t make any move to grab myself to lessen the urge, as there are other people at the beach. Joggers, dog-walkers, those enjoying the morning breeze off the ocean. The last thing I want to do is make a spectacle of myself.

So, I clench my muscles and walk a bit faster as we get closer to the restrooms. Victor, of course, notices this and asks, “Are you okay, Yuuri, love?”

I nod. “Can we stop at the bathroom?”

“Of course, love. Let’s hope they finally fixed them, hmm?”

He leads me over to the small building, hand still clasped in mine. Just my luck; the out of order sign hasn’t been removed from the door. I frown, but give Victor’s hand a light squeeze. “That’s okay, I’ll wait until we get home.” I give him the most convincing of smiles and begin to lead him from the building.

“Are you sure, Yuuri? We can leave now if you- “

“Vitya, I’m okay.” I assure him, and myself. “I can hold it, I really don’t need to go that badly.”

Victor nods, unconvinced, but allows me to guide us back down to the water where we had been walking. My bladder is sloshing inside of me, but I make no move to silence it. Now, not only am I hiding my need from strangers, but also from Victor. And Victor is _much_ more perceptive of my mannerisms than the other beach-goers. I don’t allow myself any relief for my tiring muscles.

By the time we begin heading back home, it has been another fifteen minutes. We still have the entire walk back home, and I truly desperate. My bladder is swollen against the waistband of my pants, and I am walking stiffly. I am desperately trying not to fold into myself, but I find myself hunched over the slightest as we begin our journey home.

Victor has caught on by now, and frowns at me. “Honey, didn’t you tell me you didn’t need to go badly?”

I flush, nodding. “I’m okay.” I assure him.

Victor squeezes my hand, picking up his pace the slightest bit. My bladder sloshes with every step I take, but I still can’t hold myself; there are too many people around. After just a few minutes, I begin to panic internally. I can _feel_ the pee at the tip of my penis, my muscles hardly able to hold it back. I am so full, I can feel my entire stomach bloating, feel the weight of it weighing down on my frame.

As soon as I feel the first leak, I come to halt. There are people around us, and I can do no more than bend over and act as if I am fixing my shoe, giving myself quick squeeze during my deception. Standing back up is horrendous, and I grip Victor’s hand even tighter as I do. “Can we walk faster, please?” I whisper.

He nods, quickening his pace and clicking his tongue for Makkachin to do the same. “Are you going to be alright, love?”

I nod. “I just…I leaked.”

“Okay, we’re almost to the street. Hang on just a bit longer.”

I nod, though I doubt my ability to do so. As the street finally comes into view, my bladder spasms again. I halt and squeeze my thighs together, but it isn’t enough. I don’t miss the strange look I get from a woman jogging past as I cross my legs tightly, feeling another spurt of hot urine in my underwear. “Victor.” I whisper, panicked.

“Shh, shh. Almost there. The street is empty. You can hold yourself once we get there. Just hang on, baby.”

His hand is insistent as he pulls me up to the street, but I don’t make it that far. I try to stop and cross my legs again, but he is pulling me too quickly. I begin to feel my pants dampen at the crotch and I grab myself, face flushing as we pass a couple with their dog. Victor shields me the best he can as he pulls me onto the street. I am still leaking. My bladder is _finished_.

I am already crying from the sheer embarrassment of the situation, my pants getting soaked through despite the grip I have on my dick. Tears stream out almost as quickly as my piss, and Victor wraps his arm around me as he steadies me on the sidewalk. “It’s okay, sweetie. Don’t cry, please.” He presses kiss after kiss on my head as I empty myself onto the sidewalk, but I still cry.

My pants become soaked, pee splattering loudly onto the sidewalk. I don’t want to think about the fact that the people on the beach can probably still see me, though from a distance. I am humiliated, and still wetting myself thoroughly. I hiccup, choking on my own tears as my stream weakens, the last spurts of urine gracing my pants and streaming down my legs. Looking down, the size of the puddle I am standing in only makes me cry harder.

“Baby, shh.” Victor rubs my back and encourages me along, “Come on, sweetheart. We need to get you home.”

The walk home is a blur to me- my pants are soaked and urine still dripping from them as Victor guides me down the street. I am vaguely aware that I am still crying, and Victor’s whispered encouragements are nothing but white noise in my ears. By the time we arrive home, I am still a mess. Victor unleashes Makkachin just as Yuri walks in from the hallways, eyes widening at us. “Yuuri, what’s wrong?” The concern in his voice is obvious as he approaches us.

Victor begins speaking to him in Russian as he brushes my hair back, pressing a kiss to my wet cheek. Yuri nods to whatever Victor is saying, and I continue to cry. Finally Yuri says, “Oh, sweetie.” And presses another kiss to my cheek, still petting my hair. “I’m going to make you some breakfast, okay? Victor will get you into the bath. Does that sound good?”

I nod, and Yuri kisses me on the lips before sauntering into the kitchen. Victor insists on stripping me down in the foyer, not that I am in any state to protest. Naked and shivering, he leads me into our bedroom and rinses me in the shower before running a bath. I sit on the closed toilet seat as the tub fills, my tears subsiding slightly.

Once I am lowered into the warm water, Victor kneels outside the tub, his elbows resting on the lip as he runs his fingers through my hair. “Yuuri, my love.” He murmurs. “Talk to me. Why didn’t you tell me it was that urgent?” I don’t realize that he is speaking to me in my native tongue until he mispronounces a few words.

“I-I didn’t want to leave.” I admit honestly. “I wanted to spend more time with you.”

“You can spend all the time with me you want, Yuuri. You don’t need to make yourself uncomfortable for the sake of that.” He pauses for a moment, a lightbulb going on in his mind. “Honey, have we not been spending enough time alone recently?”

“I-It’s not that, I just…I enjoy spending time with you alone. And I enjoy spending time with Yura alone, too. I know he enjoys time with you alone, also.” I bite my lip as I explain further, “I just…I really enjoyed spending time with you alone because it’s been a while, so I just…wasn’t thinking. I’m sorry.”

Victor shakes his head, a gentle smile on his lips. “You have nothing to apologize for, sweetheart. _I am sorry._ If you want to spend time alone, Yuuri, just ask me, okay? I will always say yes.”

“Sorry, Vitya.”

“Love?”

“Hmm?”

His eyes are incredibly soft, wet. Is he trying not to cry? “You are my everything, and I cherish every moment with you. I hope you weren’t thinking otherwise?”

A smile forms on my lips from the sincerity of his words, and I shake my head. “No, Vitya.” I am sure that wasn’t the case at all. “I would never think otherwise. I love you, Vitya.”


	7. Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So guys, I know you have all been requesting things, and I promise that I am getting to them as soon as they fit into the story. I have been getting many requests on here for this story, for other stories, and on tumblr, and I am trying to juggle them all. So please cut me some slack if it takes me a little bit to get to your request, I promise I will post it ASAP :)

**Yuri’s POV**

I am soaking in the en-suite bathtub, bubbles and all, for at least twenty minutes now. I regularly use the en-suite to bathe now, and I guess it makes sense, considering I spend nearly every night in the master bedroom with Victor and Yuuri. My fingers have gone pruney and the water is turning more warm than hot, but still, I stay submerged. It’s peaceful, like this. I need this time to wind down and relax.

My eyes have drifted closed, and I don’t realize it until they spring open at the sound of a knock at the door. “Yura? Can I come in?”

“Yeah.” I shift in the water, sitting up a bit and blinking the drowsiness from my eyes.

Yuuri enters the bathroom, shutting the door behind him. “Hey.” He greets me, smiling sweetly. “I just need my contacts.” He tells me.

I watch as he rifles through the cabinet and stands at the sink, using some eye drops and putting in his contacts. My arms are on the edge of the tub, my face resting in my elbows as he does so. When he is finished, he places his glasses on the counter and turns to leave. “Wait.” He freezes, turning to me with the same sweet smile plastered to his face. “Stay with me?” I request.

His smile softens. “Of course, Yura.” He comes close again, closing the lid of the toilet and sitting down. “Everything alright?” he asks, much too casually.

There have been thoughts in my mind, lately. They were prominent as we sat in the hot spring together, as he and Victor “punished” me. They stayed in my mind long after, and I haven’t been able to shake them since. “Do you remember when we went to the onsen?”

Yuuri nods. “Yeah, of course.”

“Do you remember how we were talking, and…I kind of got weird for a bit?”

Another nod. “Yes, Yura. You seemed agitated, or…uncomfortable.”

“I was.” I can admit my feelings to him. _It’s okay._ After all these years, it is still difficult for me to break down these walls I have surrounded myself with and open up to him and Victor. It’s still so damn hard. “I wanted to ask you something…and also tell you something. But I was afraid to. And I still am.”

Yuuri stares sympathetically, shifting and lowering himself to the floor next to the tub so that we are at the same eye level. His hand creeps up to the lip of the tub, gently resting on mine. “Why are you afraid, Yura?”

I don’t look away from his chocolate eyes; no, I won’t chicken out now. “I’m afraid of your reaction.”

Yuuri leans forward, pressing a kiss to my knuckles. “Don’t be afraid, Yura. I don’t know what it is, so I can’t say what my reaction will be. But you know that I won’t be angry or upset with you no matter what, right?”

I _do_ know that, it’s just hard for me to accept sometimes. “I know.” I whisper, flipping my hand up so that our palms are touching. I intertwine our fingers, giving his hand a quick squeeze. “Thank you for reminding me.” He waits, looking at me expectantly. I take a deep breath, choosing my words carefully. “What do you see me as, Yuuri?”

His face doesn’t alter at my question at all. He doesn’t hesitate with his answer, either. “My lover, and one of my best friends.”

I am surprised at his answer; I didn’t think he would be so forward, or even see me as a “lover”. I expected him to stutter, to dance around the question, or to bullshit me. His answers leaves me flustered. “Do you…really mean that?”

Yuuri nods. “Yes. Why do you look so surprised?”

“I…” I can’t find the proper words; what comes out of my mouth isn’t even close to what I mean to say. “I just…I figured you wouldn’t have an answer right off the bat.”

Yuuri tilts his head, eyes wide and curious. “Yuri.” He’s using my full name; shit. “You are so incredibly special to me. To Victor, too. Don’t sell yourself short, okay?”

I can feel the heat on my cheeks, but I still don’t look away from him. “Yuuri, I…I know that I said I wasn’t ready to talk about our…love, or define it, but…I just…”

His eyes are full of perpetual understanding, acceptance, honestly. “Do you want to talk about it now, Yura?”

I nod. “Please don’t hate me.” I request.

“I couldn’t if I tried.” His silly grin calms me, and I steel myself.

“I love you and Victor, and I know you already know that…but it’s not just…domestic. It’s not just sexual…And I know you two are married, and I’m just kind of…there…But I really…” I am starting to falter, to lose my willpower. _Say it._ “I just really, really love you both, and it’s…It’s like how I loved Beka.”

There is a soft touch in my hair, running through the strands as fingertips brush my scalp. “Look at me, Yura.” I hadn’t realized that my eyes were closed until I opened them to see his own. “We love you, Yura. We love you domestically, sexually, and romantically. The same way that you love us. You don’t have to hold back, sweetie. We feel the same way about you.”

I surge forward, then, crashing our lips together. He kisses me back in a coordinated fashion, as if I didn’t just attack his lips with mine. His fingers tighten in my hair, pulling me impossibly closer. “Yura…” He breathes onto my lips. “May I show you just how much I love you?”

And that is how we end up out of the bathroom, and into the bedroom. Yuuri dries me carefully, still pressing insistent kisses to my lips as he leads me onto the bed, lowering me down and cradling my head as he does so. I let him take control; I let him take care of me as if I am something precious.

He pulls off his shirt, first, before crawling onto the bed with me. The bottle of lube is taken from the nightstand, and his lips find mine once more as a finger slips inside of me. I relish in the taste of him, the feel of him. We have never been together like this before; we have never been together _alone_. Realizing this as a second finger begins stretching me, I pull from his mouth and ask, “Will Victor be angry?”

Yuuri kisses the corner of my mouth and assures me, “Of course he won’t, baby. But if you want him too, we could- “

“No, Yuuri…I want to…Be with you. You’ve never…”

“Only if you’re sure, Yura.” Still, a third finger presses into me, as if he already knows my answer.

“I’m sure.”

He is softer and gentler than Victor. He takes care in pulling off his jeans and boxers, eyes scanning over my entire being, and possibly into my soul, as he lines himself up with my entrance. “I love you, Yura.” He whispers.

“I love you, Yuuri.”

And then his cock is inside me. It goes in easily- he stretched me thoroughly. He stills once he is fully inside, giving me time to adjust to his size. When I am ready, he begins moving in and out slowly, leaning down so that he is able to press a kiss to my lips. His thrusts are loving and gentle, his angle perfectly hitting my prostate. He is sweet and controlled, kissing me everywhere in the most loving fashion. He is _showing_ me how he feels. I can feel nothing but love pouring into me.

Eventually, Yuuri leans down even further, wrapping his arms around me and embracing me as he makes love to me. I relax into his touch as he kiss, his cock pressing against my prostate every few seconds and making a heat burn up inside my belly. I can tell he is starting to feel it as well, by the way he squeezes my body tighter against his every now and again.

His thrusting quickens, but it is still just as tender. I keen into him, moaning into his mouth. When he moves one of his hands to reach between us and grip my member, I know I am done for. Four strokes, and I am coming between us, painting us both white and sticky. My orgasm seeps into his mouth, his delicate presses still consistent as I ride out the waves.

He comes right after me, his cock twitching inside me and filling me up with a delicious heat. I moan a second time as I feel Yuuri’s orgasm hitting my teeth, his own insistent moan filling my mouth. It’s not so much erotic and hot as it is romantic and vulnerable- I love every moment of having him like this.

When he softens and pulls out of me, he holds me close. We are warm and flushed, arms and legs tangled together, trying to become one being. It’s the most loving sex I have ever had, second to my first time with Otabek. I push the thought from my mind, kissing Yuuri’s collarbone gingerly. “Thank you, Yuuri. Thank you for showing me your love.”


	8. Humiliation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kata-chan, I have been cruel on your behalf ;) Please enjoy!

**Victor’s POV**

“It’s okay, honey.” Yuuri assures me.

“It’ll be alright. Don’t cry, Vitya.” Yuri’s words are softer than I’ve heard them, and I shake my head. It is most certainly _not_ okay. It will _not_ be alright.

 

Most days, I wake up needing the toilet. And most days, I get out of bed and relieve myself, like any normal human being. Other days, however, I lie in bed for a moment, shifting my hips a bit to evaluate my need. I will creep from the bed, soft footfalls down the hallway and into the kitchen. Instead of urinating, I’ll pour myself a cup of coffee. Then, when Yuuri and Yuri crawl out of bed, and we get breakfast out on the table, I’ll have another. And then, I will wait.

Today is one of those days. I am already shifting in my seat as I drink my second cup of coffee, excitement stirring inside of me as I realize how badly I’ll have to go soon. I can’t help but potty dance as I do the dishes, insisting to Yuuri and Yuri to go get dressed, that I _wanted_ to do them.

My bladder is distended as I pull on my pants, and I run my fingertips over the taut skin just so as I do so. I hold back a whimper at the feeling. It tingles, it aches. I am so _full_. By the time we are leaving for the rink, I can’t keep still. Yuuri and Yuri’s eyes are glued to me, watching as I bounce in place whilst locking the front door, one leg crossing over the other as the lock finally clicks into place.

Neither of them mention my obvious, but I can feel their eyes on me as we begin walking down the street. I had been planning on skating for a bit while holding it in, but I think I overestimated my capacity. As we walk down the street, I’m beginning to question whether I’ll even be able to make it to the restroom at all.

So, the second cup of coffee wasn’t the best idea. I grab myself a few times, my steps too close and my hips in a constant motion as we approach the rink. And then, my heart drops. Why are they here? Yuuri and I are old news, and the skating season is nowhere near beginning for Yuri. So _why_ is there cameramen outside the rink?

“Fuck.” I curse under my breath.

“We’ll just push past them.” Yuuri assures me. “You’ll be okay.”

He doesn’t understand just how badly I need to go. I can’t stay still. I can’t be seen by anyone like this, have my _photo_ taken like this. I groan, desperately trying to still my potty dance as we approach the rink.

“Mr. Plisetsky, we have a few questions for you about the upcoming season- “

“Is it true that you were romantically involved with Otabek Altin?”

“How are you doing now, training under Victor and Yuuri Nikiforov?”

“Why did you leave your old- “

A spurt jets into my underwear as we climb the steps, Yuri literally shoving paparazzi out of the way. “No comment.”

They don’t budge. We are stuck on the steps, Yuuri at my side and Yuri in front of me. “Yura…” I whisper desperately, unable to hold still. I am marching in place and wiggling my hips, my face growing red as I see the reporters staring, hear the familiar click of cameras. My bladder is spasming. I need to get to the toilet, _now._

“Mr. Nikiforov, are you feeling ill? You seem to be uncom- “

“Fuck off!” Yuri snaps. “Get out of the way and let us inside, will you? I have nothing to say to you people!”

It’s coming out. _Oh, god._ I can’t hold it. I can’t, I can’t…My pants are growing warm and wet. It’s a weak stream, and I grab myself to stop it. My crotch is wet. Oh, no. _Please, no._ The reporters murmur, and Yuri turns to look at me. Glancing at my crotch, his eyes widen, and I whimper audibly as I hear the click of a camera. _It’s still coming out. I’m holding myself and it just won’t stop._

“Get those fucking cameras out of here!” The former Russian punk lunges forward, grabbing one of the camera and smashing it onto the ground. He digs the heel of his sneaker into the broken camera, crunching it into smaller pieces. “Get the fuck _out of here._ ”

Apparently, one broken camera and the rage in Yuri’s eyes is enough to make them scatter, though it doesn’t stop them from snapping a photo or two first. I break down as I continue wetting myself, the puddle beneath me already large enough that I’m sure one of those assholes got a very expensive picture of me standing in it. I sink down to my knees, burying my face in my hands.

“Baby, shh.” Yuuri lowers himself to me, rubbing my back and kissing my head.

“Victor…” Yuri’s voice is soft. “I’m sorry.” He is touching me, too, his hand squeezing my shoulder. “I tried to get them out of here sooner, but- “ Yuuri must shake his head or mouth something to the younger man, because he shuts up.

By the time I am empty, wet, and humiliated, Yuuri and Yuri lead me inside the rink and to the locker room, sitting me down on a bench. “It’s okay, honey.” Yuuri assures me.

“It’ll be alright. Don’t cry, Vitya.”

I shake my head. “They have _pictures_ of me _pissing myself._ This is _not_ okay.”

There is a few moments of silence, and then the tugging of fabric. Yuri is unbuttoning my pants, and Yuuri is pulling them off. “Let’s get you into the shower, okay? We’ll think of something.”

The shower is a blur, but I am aware that it’s only Yuuri and I in the shower stall. When we get out, Yuri is just getting off the phone. He scowls as he hangs up, while Yuuri helps me into fresh clothes. “I called Yakov.” Yuri tells me, sitting next to me on the bench. He wraps his arms around my waist tightly. “He said that the press is the one who will look bad if they release those photos…It was clear that we were trying to get inside, and they were blocking our way. He said if anything, people will feel bad for you.”

“Yeah, right. A 31-year-old man pisses himself, and people don’t laugh. They _feel bad_.”

Yuuri kisses the top of my head. “Don’t be cruel to him, he’s trying to help.”

“Sorry.” It’s half-hearted, but Yuri doesn’t mind.

“I think he’s right.” Yuri begins. “It’s obvious you needed the toilet, and instead of letting you through, they wouldn’t move. So they look like assholes. No one will think it’s your fault.”

“They will. It _is_ my fault.”

“Vitya, nobody knows about what we do except for us. To the outside world, it just looks like a bad circumstance. Accidents happen, okay?” Yuuri murmurs.

I shrug, and they finally let it go. I don’t feel much like skating today, so I will watch my Yu[u]ri’s from the sidelines.


	9. Aftermath

**Yuuri’s POV**

Yakov and Yuri weren’t wrong, per say. Victor cries when he sees the first photo posted on the internet. He sobs when he sees on Instagram. When he gets a text from Chris, though it is light-hearted and joking, he ignores it. His fans are defending him, but some people are still laughing at him. He feels that his reputation is tarnished, though the majority of people are making comments of understanding, and directing angry comments at the tabloids for causing his accident. 

He is fragile, like this. It isn’t very often that Victor goes into moods like this, and Yuri doesn’t know how to handle it. He tries to reason with him, to make him feel better. I have to pull him aside one day and tell him, “Yura, don’t try to make sense of this, or of him. Just hold him, and tell you that you love him.” He does, after that. I watch as Victor breaks down in his arms.

I send Yuri to the rink by himself two days after the incident. He understands that I want some time alone with Victor and kisses us both, leaving without a second thought. Alone with my husband, I ask him, “Vitya, baby, is there anything I can do?”

He shakes his head, despondent. “Do you have a time machine?”

I frown, leaning forward and pressing a kiss to his lips. “Hey…” he responds half-heartedly, his hands finding my waist as I bring our lips together again. “I love you, Vitya.”

“I love you, Yuuri.”

I take his muscles relaxing under me as a green light to continue kissing him. I do so, trailing my lips from his to his jawline, his neck, his collarbone. He responds to my touch beautifully, soft sighs and hums of approval ghosting his lips. “Do you want to make love to me, Vitya?” I ask him lowly, canting my hips against his.

I can see him wanting to resist, to stay in his mood, but eventually he does nod. “Yes, Yuuri.”

Smiling, I help his shirt over his head before removing my own. Now that his chest is exposed fully, I press kisses from his collarbone to his pecks. I suck on each of his nipples carefully, gently. He moans lightly, and I feel a hardness forming underneath me, brought on by my ministrations. Nothing feels better than knowing I am able to do this to him.

I unbuckle and remove my own pants, first, before working on his. By the time we are naked and intertwined, Victor has lost his bad mood enough that he is the one who reaches behind me and into the nightstand to get the lube. He kisses me insistently, opening my mouth with his tongue. Wordlessly, the only sound in the room the smacking of our lips, he brings his finger to my entrance.

He is slow and sweet with me, his lips moving over mine and his free hand running through my hair. It has been a while since we made love alone- my heart swells. His fingers are soft and kind to me, making me completely comfortable before stretching me. He adds extra lube, brushes my prostate. He smiles into my mouth when I shudder from pleasure. “You like that, baby?” He whispers.

“Yes, Vitya.”

“Are you ready for me?”

I nod, my forehead thudding against his gently. “Will you spoon me as you take me?”

His lips brush mine as he fingers leave me empty, and he carefully shifts me so that I am turned around. I hear him slicking up his erection, and then spreading me so that he can mount me from behind. “Ready, baby?”

“Yes.”

Inch by inch, he slowly enters me. I can hear his soft gasping in my ear as my heat overwhelms him, and he wraps his arms around my waist lovingly as he enters me fully. When I am ready for him to move, I rock myself against him to let him know that he can begin to thrust. He kisses my traps as he begins to do so- it’s slow, careful, loving.

Nuzzling into my neck, he breathes in deeply as his cock begins brushing my sweet spot. I gasp, keening back into his thrusts. His lips press firmly against my neck, his tongue licking a stripe from my ear down to my shoulder. His breathing is more like panting, cool and comforting against my now damp skin.

I shiver as he grabs my hips, angling himself to hit my prostate head on. I moan at the pressure building inside of me, leaning my head back and resting it against Victor. “I’m getting close.” I tell him, as if he doesn’t know just by my breathing, my movements, the shudders coming more and more frequently.

“Me too, baby.” His words are heavy in my ear, and I moan again.

He rolls his hips again and again, and one of his hands finds my cock. It only takes two strokes before I feel myself about to reach the point of no return. “Vitya, I-“

“Come for me, Yuuri.”

His words push me over the edge. I cry out his name as I come all over his hand, feeling him tense behind me. I am so caught up in my own ecstasy that I can barely feel him releasing into my ass, and barely hear him moaning into my ear in Russian. His hand milks me to completion, and he doesn’t pull out of me until he is soft. Still, I shiver as he does.

“Was that good, Vitya?” I ask him quietly, curling up against his side.

“Even better than that, my Yuuri.”


	10. A Trophy

**Yuri’s POV**

They call me cruel, but I know they adore it. Victor curses at me as he squirms, but I know he doesn’t mean it. I grin devilishly as I watch both my lovers’ squirm- my lovers. It’s wonderful to be able to use that term without second guessing myself. The game is weighed in my favor, from the beginning; they both hold their pee for me, and whoever lasts longer will get to fuck me. As far as they know, the loser gets nothing. But, I am not completely cruel- the loser can fuck my mouth as the winner fucks my ass.

I made them go pee at the same time, and then drink the same amount. They can call me many things, but “unfair” isn’t one of them. They have drank a cup of coffee and two bottle of water each, and it was clear that it hit them not too long after drinking it. Now, it’s been an hour and they are clearly at the peak of their desperation- I can’t keep the grin off my face.

Victor is whining and vocal, squirming on his chair and rocking back and forth. Yuuri has taken a less obnoxious approach, and is rocking in place quietly, clearly trying to grind his cock against the chair. Licking my lips, I ask, “May I see your bulges?”

“Which one?” Victor asks with a sly smile.

I glance down at his crotch, and sure enough, there is a noticeable bulge, the outline of his erection. “Oh, Vitya.” I kneel down, looking up at him with innocent eyes as I mouth his erection through his pants. He moans as I pull off and ask, “Are you so turned on already, just from holding your piss for me?”

He nods, unashamed. “Yes, Yura.”

“Naughty.” I whisper, lifting his shirt to see the bulge of his bladder. It is swollen and taut, and I resist poking and prodding at it, for the time being. Instead, I move over to Yuuri, who is patiently awaiting my attention. I am sweeter with him, softer. “What about you, Yuuri? Are you so turned on, as well?” I gently cup his package through his pants, relishing in his sharp intake of breath. He definitely has a semi, but isn’t fully hard.

He arches against my touch, then turns his head away from me, blushing. “S-Sorry.” He whimpers, laughing nervously.

I lean in, pressing a kiss to his cheek as I give his package a squeeze. “Don’t apologize. Do you need the toilet that badly, or are you trying to get something else?” I can _hear_ Victor sigh happily at my words. 

“I have to go.” Yuuri whispers, his cheeks flushing.

“Good.” I whisper, moving my hand from his package to his shirt, to lift it up. His bulge is as prominent as Victor’s, if not more so. I test him, running my fingers against his stretched skin lightly. He shudders at my touch, squeezing his legs together tightly.

“Yura, d-don’t.” He whimpers.

“Okay, you’re right. That wasn’t fair.” I agree. I pull from Yuuri, instead turning my attention back to Victor. I brush my fingers over his swollen bladder in the same fashion, and he actually grabs at his crotch. Laughing, I say, “Okay, now you’re even.”

“Yura.” I turn to Victor, who is squeezing his crotch again. “I’m going to burst.”

I glance from him to Yuuri, seeing that he is definitely worse off. Yuuri is more practiced in holding his bladder, and Victor also becomes frantic about it, which lowers his ability to hold it in significantly. Deciding to help him, I stand above him, running my fingers through his hair. “Calm down. If you aren’t so frantic, you will be able to hold it longer. Freaking out and becoming erratic is only going to cause you to leak.”

Victor nods, visibly trying to calm himself. He pouts at me as he rocks in place, his hand drifting back to his crotch. “Yura, I have to go really bad.”

“I know.” I leave him to his own devices, eying up Yuuri. He is rocking in place, still, as well. His hands are clenching at his thighs, but he still isn’t holding himself. He has much better control. I run my fingers through his hair, next. “You’re doing so well, my Yuuri.”

He nods, exhaling quietly as he squirms and rocks in place. “Yuuri,” Victor manages to stutter, “Yura has complimented you. What do we say when we are complimented?”

“T-Thank you, Yura.” Yuuri squeaks, finally having to grab his crotch briefly.

I kiss the top of his head in response before turning back to Victor. There is a small wet patch beneath where his hand grips his dick, that much is obvious. I stare at it for a moment before asking, “Did you leak, Vitya?”

He nods. “Yes.”

“Bad, bad.” I chide him. “Going to piss your pants already?”

He groans, grinding himself against the chair as he holds himself, desperately trying not to let my words affect him. Glancing at Yuuri, I see him gripping himself once more, as well. My erection has been twitching in my pants for ages now, but seeing them both at a new level of desperation makes my balls begin to _ache._ “You both look so good like this.” I palm my erection through the front of my pants, making sure they both see.

When Victor moans, my eyes dart to his crotch just in time to see a sheen growing under his hand. The wet patch has grown, and is now just bigger than a softball. “Gotta go, Yura. Gonna pee myself.”

“You already are.” I point out.

He moans again, rocking forward, and I watch as the wet patch grows even more. Another spurt follows directly after, and he grunts loudly. “Yura, I can’t…Wait any longer.”

Yuuri leaks for the first visible time as a light hissing fills the room, and Victor’s pants darken even further. Yuuri is sporting a small wet patch as he grips his cock, watching in agony as Victor wets himself. The torrent of pee is loud and strong, splashing onto the ground below him. He _moans_ with relief, removing his hands from his crotch as he finally gives up completely. This hissing grows louder, and Yuuri whimpers as he leaks again. I swear, this is _amazing_ to watch.

“Baby, you can go. Yuuri, go ahead.” I encourage him.

Yuuri groans as he lets go, moving his hand from his pants as they become soaked almost immediately. I palm myself through my pants as I watch the two of them soaking themselves fully, the puddles under them growing and merging into one lake. I have to stop touching myself, as risk of coming just by the sight of it.

Victor is finished first, folding into himself and breathing heavy as he catches his breath. Yuuri finishes not long after, folding into himself in a similar fashion. “So good.” I praise them. “You both did so well for me.” I stand between them, ruffling their hair with each of my hands. “Vitya, would you like to fuck my mouth whilst Yuuri fucks my ass? You did so well for me, you deserve a reward, as well.”

There is a certain glint in his eyes as he looks up at me. “Yes, my Yura. Shall we go to the bedroom, then?”


	11. Watch The World

**Victor’s POV**

“Yura, since I did so well…Do you think I could have something a bit different for my reward?” A smile plays upon his lips, and I know that the innocence lingering there is a false one, and I am intrigued.

Yuuri stretches Yuri so tenderly, it almost breaks my heart. It is easy to see the special bond between them, simply by how gentle they are with one another. It’s as if Yuri knows now what I have for years; Yuuri is a bit sensitive, he is often in need of delicacy, of soft and sweet care. So, Yuri provides him with it, whilst he stretches himself, as well.

Yuuri is rocking against Yuri’s hand by the time he has two fingers inside of him, and I feel my cock pulsating at the sight. I run my fingers through Yuuri’s hair and whisper, “Baby, you look so good like this, fucking Yura’s fingers. So needy. So beautiful.”

“Want him inside.” Yuuri pants greedily as Yuri slips in a third finger into both Yuuri and himself.

“Patience, baby.” I chide him, kissing the top of his head.

“I don’t want to hurt you, Yuuri.” Yuri adds gently, to which Yuuri expels a hum of content.

Yuuri moans unchastely, and I can tell by Yuri’s soft smile that he is brushing Yuuri’s prostate. I lean in and kiss Yuri’s head, ruffling his hair. “You’re so sweet to our Yuuri. I love watching you care for him, my Yura.”

There is something I can’t quite decipher in the look he gives me, then. Some sense of vulnerability, longing. His eyes are wet fields of green as he leans in and kisses my lips. “I love you both.” He whispers as he extracts his fingers from Yuuri, and himself.

As Yuri reaches for the lube, Yuuri clears his throat quietly. “Yura, uh…Lately, after holding it for a while…Uh, afterwards I feel like I need to…You know…go again.” He is flushing as he stares at Yuri, pointing towards the en-suite. “Can I go again? I’ll be quick.”

Yuri pauses, carding his fingers through Yuuri’s hair. “Yes, baby. Of course you can.”

As much as I would love to see Yuuri pissing himself with Yuri’s cock in his ass, I know that it is cruel to make him uncomfortable again, not to mention poor for his health. So, I smile at Yuri as Yuuri scampers off the bed to relieve himself. As I press a kiss to Yuri’s temple, he asks me, “And you? You don’t need the toilet again?”

I could definitely go, with my bladder in its weakened state after consuming so much and holding it for so long, but it isn’t anywhere near an urgent need. I shake my head gently. “I’m okay, Yura.”

When Yuuri returns, still flushed from embarrassment, Yuri asks him, “Better?” Yuuri nods sheepishly, turning away from Yuri and getting on his knees and elbows. Yuri turns and slicks me up with the lube first, before slicking up his own erection. “Enter me as I enter Yuuri, Vitya.”

I oblige him, pressing myself at his entrance as he does the same to Yuuri. I am consumed by his heat as I slide inside of him, moaning so loud that his and Yuuri’s noises are nothing but static in my ears for a few moments. I still inside of him, giving him a moment to adjust. When he begins rocking into Yuuri, I mimic his motions.

He is tight and warm around me, and I rake my fingernails down his back, just hard enough to make him gasp. “You like that, Yura?”

“Yes. More, please.” He moans.

I continue to rake his back with one hand, moving the other to grab Yuuri’s ass and give it a squeeze, then a light smack. He gasps and moans, and Yuri throws his head back onto my shoulder at the sound. “God, Yuuri, you feel so fucking good.”

I am vaguely aware of Yuri reaching around and taking Yuuri’s cock into his hand, stroking him. “Close already, baby?” I whisper in his ear, knowing he is trying to make Yuuri reach orgasm.

He nods. “Feels too good…You both feel…So good.”

I smile into his shoulder, pressing firm kisses to the area. I know I have angled myself to hit his prostate when Yuri cries out, begging me for more. I want to come right then and there, but barely manage to hold back. “Fuck, Yura.” I mumble into his damp skin.

“Yura, I…Going to…”

Yuri quickens his pace at Yuuri’s warning, pounding into his ass. The moan Yuuri expels is beautiful, and I know he is coming, hard. His sounds make me increase my own thrusting into Yuri, and I am coming before I can issue him any sort of warning. I bury my face in Yuri’s shoulder, moaning his name loudly. I know that he is coming into Yuuri, as well, when they both moan each other’s names. _Beautiful._

As my orgasm depletes, Yuri pulls out of Yuuri, and I wait until I finish softening to pull from him. He still shudders as I do. Carefully, I sink onto the bed Indian-style. I pull Yuuri over to settle in my lap, pressing soft kisses to his hair. I then pull Yuri in between Yuuri’s spread legs, watching him settle in and recline against my husband. “You are both so beautiful. So perfect, my loves.”

Yuuri leans his head on my shoulder at that comment, and Yuri whispers, “You’re beautiful, too, Vitya.”

I ruffle Yuri’s hair, resting my chin on Yuuri’s head. “Thank you, kitten.”

I don’t understand the tears that my words cause him.


	12. When No One Else Cares, I Do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title from the Eyeshine song, "My Last Breath".

**Yuuri’s POV**

Victor doesn’t ask why Yuri cries after penetrating me whilst being penetrated by Victor. I don’t ask, either. He calms down after a few moments, apologizing but not explaining himself. Things carry on as normal, Yuri offering to clean the living room from our earlier playtime whilst I do the laundry. I think that everything is okay, until later that night, when I find Yuri in the guest room.

We’ve gone back to calling it the “guest room”. It had gone from that to Yuri and Otabek’s room, then to just Yuri’s room, and back again. Yuri sleeps with us every night, and the room is only used for the storage of his belongings. I don’t even realize that he’s in there until I am walking past it, and I hear a soft sniffling from behind the closed door. When I gently push the door open, I find him curled up on the bed with Ester.

“Hey, sweetie.”

He breathes in shakily as I shut the door behind me, murmuring, “Hey.”

The bed dips as I sit down, and he rolls over to face me. “You okay?” I ask him gingerly.

He nods. “Sorry…And sorry about before. I was just thinking too much. I didn’t mean to worry you.”

He’s still crying a bit, stray tears coursing down his cheeks and onto the bedspread. “Can I lie down with you?”

“Yeah.” His voice breaks a little as I lie facing him, brushing the hair from his eyes. “I know you’re going to ask before doing it, but you can touch me.”

He is crying full force as soon as I wrap my arms around him. “Oh, honey. Talk to me.” I rub his back carefully, pressing a kiss to his head. He’s been using our shampoo; his hair smells like Victor’s always does.

“Vitya called me ‘kitten’, and Beka used to call me that all the time. I know it’s silly, I just…It kind of caught me off guard and I just…got overwhelmed.”

“It’s not silly, baby.” I assure him. “Sometimes, things are going to catch you off guard. No matter how much time has passed, it’s still okay to cry. It’s okay to be sad sometimes.”

“Yuuri…” He is sniffling against my chest, mumbling something I can’t understand. I rub his back tenderly, pulling him closer.

“It’s okay, Yura. Let it out.”

He cries for a while, until my shirt grows damp and his tears dissipate into nothing more than wet gasps and sniffles. “T-Thank you.” He whispers, moving his head back a bit to look up at me. 

I brush his hair back, leaning down to kiss his forehead. “I love you, Yura. You don’t have anything to thank me for.”

He keens into my touch, and I end up running my fingers through his hair once more. “It’s easy to be like this in front of you.” He admits, cheeks darkening.

“Like what?”

“Vulnerable. Fragile. Weak.”

“You aren’t any of those things, Yura.”

His eyes speak volumes, and he shakes his head. “No, I mean…It’s easy for me to tell you how I feel. To be upset in front of you. It doesn’t make me feel bad.” He pauses for a moment, laughing shakily. “It was never like this with anyone. Not even Beka. I mean…He and Victor…I was always able to be more open with them…But it’s not like it is with you. I feel so much safer being like this with you.”

Now it’s my turn for wet eyes. I swallow hard and tell him, “I’m glad you feel comfortable with me, Yura. I want to always be safe for you.” This time, when I pull him into an embrace, it’s mostly to disperse the aching in my own chest. Having him against me, arms wrapped tightly around my torso, makes the ache dissipate. He raises his head, pressing our lips together. I respond eagerly, carefully moving my lips over his.

“Yuuri?”

“Hmm?”

“It’s okay if he calls me that. You don’t have to go and tell him not to, because I know that’s what you’re going to do.”

He isn’t wrong; he knows me like a book. “Are you certain? There are plenty other pet names he can use instead, and- “

“I’m sure.” He smiles at me softly, this time his hand running through my hair instead of the other way around. “It reminds me of him, but in a good way. After the initial shock of it…I realized that it’s something I don’t want to forget about him.”

“Oh, Yura.” I’m at a loss for words, so I kiss him instead. My mouth can speak to his without words, and for this, I am grateful.

“You know, he’s the only person that would ever call me ‘handsome’.” He murmurs onto my lips. “Everyone always calls me pretty, or beautiful…But he would call me handsome.”

I cup his cheek with my hand, hot tears leaking from the corners of my eyes. “Oh, sweetie. Would you rather be called handsome?”

Yuri shrugs in my arms, nuzzling his face into my neck. “I don’t know. I like pretty and beautiful, too. It just…I was never called handsome before that. I didn’t realize anyone could see me as handsome.”

I find his chin with my hand, tipping it so that I can see his face. I make a few noises of approval as I scan over his face, scrunching my nose and raising my eyebrows. “Hmm, alright.” I finally say, letting go of his chin with a nod of approval. “You’re definitely beautiful. Handsome, too, and definitely pretty.” As he breaks into a soft smile, a flush coating his cheeks, it only eggs me on further. “You’re also cute and adorable, smart and talented, and absolutely gorgeous.”

I had planned to continue, but his giggling cuts me off. “Okay, okay! I get it.” His eyes are smiling with his mouth as he whispers, “Thank you, Yuuri. You always know how to make me feel better.”

“Of course, baby. Are you ready to come back to our room now? We can bring Ester with us.”

Yuri nods with another smile. “Yeah, let’s go to your room now.”

I shake my head, making sure his eyes are locked with mine. “No, I didn’t mean mine and Vitya’s room. I meant _our_ room. Yours, mine, and Vitya’s.”


	13. Darkest Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sexual abuse reference warning.
> 
> Okay, so I was asked for Victor wetting the bed...And my sick mind instead had to add "hey why don't you have Victor wet the bed because of a nightmare...and maybe explain why he got so mad when Beka was sexually harassed." The thought has been in my head since I had him get so angry over Beka. Soooooo here is the hurt/comfort chapter that nobody asked for.

**Yuri’s POV**

I am awoken by a shuffling next to me, and a light sniffling. I stir, and groan Yuuri’s name quietly. Rolling over and looking at him, I see that he is fast asleep. The shuffling has stopped, but I can still hear the sniffling next to me. I turn around to my left, where I find Victor sitting up in bed, tears coursing down his cheeks and hands covering his crotch. It’s only then that I hear the quiet hissing sound, and feel a warm wetness on my thigh.

“Hey, don’t cry.” I whisper, sitting up with him. “It’s alright. Tell me what happened.”

Victor shakes his head, still pissing. “I’m sorry. I was already pissing when I woke, and I just couldn’t stop it.”

“It’s alright.” I assure him, reaching out to wipe away his tears. “Why are you crying, sweetie?”

He chokes on a sob, shaking his head. Looking down and seeing my wet pant leg, Victor inhales sharply. “Sorry, sorry…I’m really sorry.”

“Why are you freaking out? It’s just a little pee. It’s no big deal.” To prove my point, I shuffle closer to Victor, away from Yuuri. 

Victor gasps as soon as he hears the hissing, and I sigh happily as I piss myself. My bladder isn’t too full, so the warmth only spreads for a short while before I am empty. “Yura, why did you- “

“It’s just piss. No big deal.” I tell him with a shrug. “Let’s put the sheets in the wash and have a bath together, okay?” Noticing his trembling body, I add, “You can tell me all about what has you shaken up.”

“We have to wake Yuuri.” Victor whispers miserably. 

I shake my head. “No, can’t you lift him? Carry him to the other room and let him sleep in there while the sheets get washed.”

Victor looks uneasy about it, but he does as I tell him and lifts Yuuri bridal style. The Japanese man sleeps like a rock; he doesn’t even stir. As soon as Victor leaves the room, I gather the damp sheets up and carry them into the kitchen, off to the laundry area. I strip off my wet pajama pants and boxers, and I am putting them in with the sheets as Victor joins me. I watch as he strips down as well, tossing his sodden clothes into the machine.

“Come on, I want to bathe with you.” I take his hand and lead him down the hall once I’ve started the machine. In the bathroom, I rinse us both off before filling the tub. The entire time, Victor doesn’t look up from the floor. “I know this isn’t just embarrassment, Vitya.” I tell him gently as I turn off the tap. “Won’t you talk to me?”

Once we are settled in the warm water together, Victor sighs deeply. “I was having a nightmare, and then when I woke up, I was wetting myself. I tried to stop it, but I just couldn’t. I had to finish.” He pauses. “So, I’m embarrassed, and I’m also shaken up from the dream I was having. Nothing to worry yourself over, Yura.”

I wrinkle my face up, knowing he is holding back so that he remains strong, in control. “Vitya, you can tell me. You can talk to me about it.” 

“I don’t want to burden you with- “

“Vitya.” I shift closer to him in the water, pulling him against me so that our legs are wrapped around each other. It’s simple and intimate, and he melts into the touch. “It’s okay; you can tell me.”

“May I confide something in you, Yura, that you can’t tell Yuuri?”

I swallow hard. A million scenarios race through my mind; is he cheating on Yuuri? Is this something that would _hurt_ Yuuri if he were to find out? Clearing my throat, I assure him, “I won’t tell him, unless you are doing something to hurt him behind his back. If you’re cheating on him, or- “

“My God, Yura, I would never…I would never do anything to hurt him…” Victor sighs, leaning against me and embracing me tighter. “I could never…”

“Okay, Vitya. I know, I know. I just…wanted to make sure. Because I wouldn’t keep something like that from him.”

Victor nuzzles into my neck carefully. “That makes me happy to hear you say that, Yura. I’m so glad that you care for our Yuuri so much.”

“Of course.” I whisper. “I love him. I love you both.”

“Yura…I don’t mean to bring up painful things. But, do you remember when that man at the club made an advance on Beka, and…I kind of lost my head a bit?”

I nod, swallowing the memory. “Yes, Vitya.” I run my fingers through his hair, his face still buried against my skin.

“I was so angry and upset, because I was sexually abused. It wasn’t…It wasn’t anything like that, a stranger, some guy wanting me…It was when I was a child. I have mostly gotten over it, and I don’t let it affect me much. But every now and then. I’ll have a nightmare, or just have flashbacks that I can’t control. And tonight was one of those times.”

“My Vitya…” I want to cry, or scream, or pry for more details. But he is in pain. I can tell by how tightly he holds onto me, and how his breathing has quickened. He is trying to keep it together. “I’m here, okay? If you want to talk, or you just want me to hold you…I’m here.”

“Thank you, my Yura.” He is quiet after that, the only sounds in the room being our breathing; his becoming calm and steady again, and mine still a bit erratic. He doesn’t offer any more information, and I don’t ask for it. Honestly, I probably don’t want to know.

We stay like this until the water grows cool; in each other’s arms, with nothing but each other’s bodies holding us up. When Victor shifts and pulls away from me, he looks much calmer than before. I am unsure of what he needs me to do, so I run my fingers through his hair and ask, “Is there anything I can do?”

He shakes his head, a soft smile gracing his lips. He grabs the hand that I am carding through his hair, clasping onto it and bringing it to his lips. With a warm kiss to the knuckles, he tells me, “My Yura, you have already given me exactly what I needed. I feel much better now.” He lets go of my hand. “Let’s go to the spare room and sleep with our Yuuri, okay? I know it’s a tight squeeze on the smaller bed…But I really want to be close to you both tonight.”


	14. Troisieme

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is completely self-indulgent and I have no regrets...having to split this into two chapters. I broke the chapter off at a decent stopping point, though. I am writing the second half now.

**Victor’s POV**

I have never spoken those words to anyone, and a weight lifts off my shoulders after doing so. I don’t know why I am able to tell Yuri something that I have never told Yuuri. Perhaps there was something that was telling me he would understand the kind of comfort I needed- Yuuri would carry a burden from that knowledge. Yuuri would have smothered me in love and affection, gotten me to talk about it. But Yuri just holds me tightly, and doesn’t make me say a single word more. He simply holds me, and I am perfectly content with that form of comfort.

When Yuuri wakes the next morning and we are squished onto the guest bed, of course, he is confused. I have to explain my accident to him, and I tell him that Yuri and I bathed while the sheets were washing, too tired to make up the bed after. So, we simply slept in the guest room, pressed close to one another.

Yuuri doesn’t think much of it, and I am grateful for that. In fact, he seems to be a bit distracted by other things. I can clearly see his morning wood straining against his pants, and he seems to be unable to stay still. Biting his lip, he asks, “Could we all get desperate together?” He more blurts it out than _asks_ , and I hold back a chuckle. He is too cute for his own good sometimes.

“Looks like you’re already there.” Yuri jokes with him, grinning.

“I mean, kind of. I drank a lot before bed last night.”

I evaluate my own need, and even after soaking myself in the middle of the night, I do need to go quite badly. “Yura?” I ask, nodding towards his crotch. 

He shrugs. “If he can wait until I get some coffee in me, I should be good.”

“Perfect. I’ll go make us some, then. Yuuri? Are you good how you are?”

Yuuri’s face shows determination as he murmurs, “I’ll have a cup.”

I don’t miss the raise of Yuri’s eyebrows as I leave the room. I return a few minutes later with three cups of coffee, which are drunk down in a timely manner. Yuuri can’t sit still, and his erection is still visible through his pajama pants. As I take the final sip of my coffee, placing the cup on the nightstand, I can’t help but feel aroused at his movements. Though my own bladder is full and filling even more, I palm myself to half-hardness through my pants.

“We should take care of Yuuri whilst he waits for us to catch up.” Yuri says with a mischievous grin.

Yuuri shakes his head frantically, stuttering as he speaks. “N-No, I’ll wait until after. I-I’ll probably start peeing if I…If I get close to coming.”

Yuri expels a soft sigh, just short of a breathy moan. “That’s really, really hot, Yuuri.”

“I have to second that.” I whisper, kissing the shell of Yuuri’s ear. “What if we put you on the floor with the plastic? That way there won’t be a big mess if you do pee.”

Yuuri seems to be contemplating it for a few moments, and then he finally nods. “O-Okay.”

Once we have Yuuri naked and on the plastic in the master bedroom, I ask him. “How would you like us to pleasure you, love?”

He blushes at my words and whispers, “Uhm…Could you finger me…That way, the pressure, and…my prostate…It will make me need to go so much more.”

Yuri takes initiative, kneeling in front of my husband and kissing his lips. “Don’t be so embarrassed to tell us what you want, Yuuri.”

Yuuri’s breathing increases, but he says nothing. I kneel down next to Yuuri and murmur, “Tell us your fantasies, baby. What do you want us to do?”

Yuuri loses it completely. He blurts out, “Blindfold me, please. A-And finger me…Make me come, or piss myself, or both…”

Yuri groans audibly, sinking his teeth into Yuuri’s neck. “Fuck, Yuuri. Of course, baby. Of course we’ll do that.”

Wordlessly, I retrieve one of my neckties from the closet, along with a belt. “Do you want your wrists bound as well, baby?” Yuuri nods eagerly. I tie on his blindfold whilst Yuri binds his wrists. He looks so beautiful, tied up and naked for us, cock hard and leaking onto his thigh. “Yura, look at how _gorgeous_ our baby is. Isn’t he absolutely breathtaking?”

Yuri nods eagerly, pressing a few kisses to Yuuri’s cheek as he rakes his fingers up and down Yuuri’s chest. Yuuri moans and shivers, probably from both the contact and the praise. “He is stunning.” Yuri agrees, leaning down to suck on Yuuri’s nipples. “So sexy, so perfect.”

I retrieve the lube from the nightstand and smack Yuuri’s ass lightly as I kneel back down. “Up on your knees, baby. Spread yourself for me.” He obeys, wiggling his hips frantically as he does so. “Yuuri?” I ask, slightly concerned as I lube up my fingers.

“I gotta pee so bad.” He admits, his hips stilling as he bites his lip.

“Hey, don’t do that.” Yuri whispers, enveloping Yuuri’s mouth in a kiss as I press a finger at his entrance. As Yuri pulls away, he sinks his teeth into Yuuri’s bottom lip. “That’s my job.” Yuuri releases one of the most erotic sounds I have ever heard him make.

With one finger inside Yuuri, he rocks back against my hand. “Do you want Yura to touch you, baby? Do you want him to suck your cock?”

Another erotic noise, and Yuuri can barely nod before Yuri is bending down, tongue flicking the slit of Yuuri’s cock. I moan at the sight as I press a second finger into Yuuri. “Yura, please, when I say yellow, I want you to move. Because-Ah!” He gasps, keening into me as I press his prostate. “I don’t know whether I am coming to come or pee, and I don’t want to pee in your mouth.”

Yuri smirks, popping off Yuuri’s dick with a lewd, wet sound. “I wouldn’t mind.”

“ _Please_ , Yura, I don’t-mmm-want to do that. Please.” Yuuri begs, panting.

“Okay, baby, calm down. I’ll do as you asked, I promise.” Yuri resumes sucking Yuuri’s cock, and I can see sweat beading just underneath Yuuri’s blindfold. 

“You okay, baby?” I ask him, brushing his prostate again.

“Mhm.” He cants his hips forward and back, clearly torn between the sensation of my fingers inside of him and Yuri’s mouth on him. “Feels so good…Not going to last…”

I know how to bring him over the edge. I reach over with my free hand and begin to prod at his nipple, whispering soft praises into his ear as I wreck his prostate. “You’re so good, Yuuri. You look so hot like this, tied up for your lovers like this. We love seeing you like this, so needy and wanting. Can you come for us, baby? Piss for us? It’s okay…You can…”

It’s not much longer before Yuuri is screaming, “Yellow, yellow!”

Yuri pulls off his cock, not missing a beat as he strokes Yuuri to completion. I am still pounding against his prostate with my fingers, and he finally breaks. He does end up coming- ribbons of white shoot from his member as his entire body spasms and shakes. He is cursing in Japanese and moaning both our names. It may just be the most beautiful sight I have ever seen.

When his body is finished expelling his come, it begins to expel the contents of his bladder. Piss shoots out in a heavy torrent, and Yuri aims Yuuri’s cock down at the plastic he is sitting on. “S-Sorry, I really have to…Can’t stop.” Yuuri chokes out quietly.

Yuri shakes his head, pushing up Yuuri’s blindfold so that we can see his shut eyes. “It’s okay, keep going. Let us see your relief, Yuuri. You look so good like this.”

I gently remove my fingers from Yuuri, pressing a kiss to his temple. Piss is pouring out of him at an unreasonable speed, and he moans with relief, eyes still unopened. His body shudders once more as his stream tapers off, slowly down. He opens his eyes, still lidded. As soon as his cock is reduced to nothing but a soft, dripping mess, he requests, “I’m stretched now; will you both have a go at me?”

How can we say no to that?


	15. Troisieme, Pt. Deux

**Yuuri’s POV**

I glanced from Victor to Yuri, suddenly trembling with the awareness of what I had just asked of them. Suddenly aware that I am naked, covered in come and piss; a proper mess. Their faces don’t show anything but adoration, though. No judgement, no disgust. Just pure and unadulterated acceptance, eyes blown wide with lust.

“I need the toilet badly, Yuuri. Is it okay for me to be inside you like that? I’ll pull out before I am going to come, in case I need to pee, as well.” Victor says evenly, leaning down and unlatching my wrists from their bindings.

Yuri nods in agreement, slipping the blindfold fully off my head. “You take him first, Vitya. I can still hold on for a while.”

“You’re sure?” Victor asks as he flips me over onto my hands and knees.

“Yes, Vitya. Take him. Let me see you fuck him.” The drawl of Yuri’s voice is intoxicating, and I am overwhelmed by a sudden comfort as he kneels in front of me, encouraging me to rest my hand in his lap. “Rest your head, baby. You did so well.”

When Victor enters me, I feel another wave of arousal stirring inside of me. I groan, nuzzling into Yuri’s lap. Upon feeling his arousal, I ask, “Would you like me to suck you off, or would you rather wait and fuck me instead?”

Yuri sighs breathily as Victor moans my name, slamming into me. “I’ll wait, baby. I want to fuck you while I’m desperate to piss. Vitya looks so good right now. Our Vitya looks so good, fucking you like this.”

I groan again as my cock begins to harden. “Yura, keep talking, please.” Victor moans behind me. “I’m close already, fuck.”

“Going to come, Vitya? Or piss? Is he too much for you, baby? Our Yuuri is so good, he makes you feel so good…”

My cock is fully hard against my thigh by the time Victor pulls out of me, frantic and disheveled. I hear a loud moan and then there is a sticky heat on my ass. I groan at the sensation, burying my face further into Yuri’s lap. “Good boy, Yuuri. So good.” Victor moans. The second his come ceases to coat me, I hear him groan again and then there is the sound of piss hitting the plastic below us. 

On impulse, I tell him, “Vitya, piss on me. Wash away your come. Piss on my ass, please.”

He moans louder than when he came as I feel the hot piss hitting my ass. Yuri is moaning, too, and I feel his arousal twitch under his clothes. Victor pisses for what seems like forever; hot piss flows over my ass and leaks down my thighs, splattering beneath us and onto the plastic. I can’t help but stifle a moan into Yuri’s crotch as he gently cards his fingers through my hair. By the time Victor is finished, he sighs with relief.

Now it is Yuri’s turn, and he waits until Victor switches places with him, a towel folded on his naked lap for me to rest his head. “Hey, baby.” He says quietly as he pulls my head onto his lap. “Are you hard again? Do you want Yuri to make you come again?”

Yuri is positioned at my entrance, nearly panting. “Yuuri, are you sure you aren’t sore? You’re sure it’s okay for me to fuck you?”

He is caring and patient, even when he must be dripping with arousal. “Fuck me, baby. I’m not sore.”

It’s mostly true- I am a bit sore, but I want to come again. I want to pleasure Yuri. I want to be good for him like I was for Victor. And so, he enters me, and we both moan unchastely at the sensation. I groan as he finds my prostate, now back from being oversensitive after Victor’s ministrations on it. He fucks me precisely, focusing on my prostate. “Yuuri, honey. Can you come again for me?”

I nod into Victor’s lap, my erection leaking onto my thigh, sticky from come and piss. “I can.” I assure him, reaching down to tug at my cock.

His precision and direct probing of my prostate make my inside light on fire, and it isn’t long into his thrusting before I feel my orgasm hitting. “Yura, motto, motto- more, please…” He obliges me, riding me faster. The constant pressure is all I need, and I am coming into my hand. I moan into the towel on Victor’s lap as he praises me, though I am too caught up in my pleasure to hear what he says, exactly.

By the time I come down from my high, Yuri is moaning, “Yuuri, I’m sorry, I can’t-Oh, fuck!” He barely manages to pull out of me as loses control. It isn’t come that hits my ass, it’s piss. He moans as he pisses onto me as Victor did, apologizing the entire time. “Sorry, sorry. Did you come? Did you get to come?”

“Yes, I came. Don’t worry about me, Yura. Keep going, keep pissing on me.”

He groans, and I relish in the warmth of his piss coursing down my legs as Victor’s hand. He pisses for much longer than Victor, and immediately after, I hear him grunting. “Sorry, I just need- A little…Little more.” He jerks himself off, spilling onto my ass in seconds. He is moaning again, gripping one of my ass cheeks for leverage as Victor encourages him, eggs him on in Russian. I only understand some of it.

When he is finished, I sit up, realizing how wet and sticky I am. How wet and sticky we _all_ are. “We need a shower. Badly.”


	16. Public Displays of...Pee Dancing?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I just don't even know lol why do I do this to myself

**Yuri’s POV**

It is nothing short of erotic to be desperate to piss whilst in public. A full bladder, hands clasped onto Victor and Yuuri’s, _dying_ to squirm or grab myself. The eyes of other shoppers preventing me from reacting the way I need to, testing the true limits of my bladder. I lick my lips, squeezing both of their hands into mine.

Yuuri is the one who grows concerned and asks me for a color. “Green.” I tell him; I can still hold out a while longer.

Victor, on the other hand, is more for teasing than concern. His eyes melt me, a harsh glare that tells me _I had better behave and hold it._ My arousal only grows as he whispers in my ear, “This is why I told you to use the toilet _before_ leaving the house, naughty boy. Now you’ll just have to hold it.”

I can’t groan at his words, so I tighten my grip on his hand, instead. His eyes tell me that he understands fully what his words do to me. “Yes, Vitya.” I respond serenely, submissively, innocently.

We browse through the housewares, both Victor and Yuuri suddenly _devastatingly_ interested in buying a new toaster or blender, instead of taking me to the restroom. My desperation only grows, and I take the opportunity of being alone in the aisle with them to cross my legs and bounce in place. I can feel them both watching me from the corner of their eyes, and I gasp as Victor grabs my wrist and growls, close to my face, “Are you doing a little potty dance in the store, Yura? What did I tell you about that, love?”

His eyes are blown with lust, and I can see the physical restraint it is taking for him to not crash his lips against mine. I make it even harder for him, squirming under his touch and dancing from foot to foot. “I have to _go_ , Vitya. I can’t help it.”

Yuuri, of course, is the one to ask, “Color, honey?”

When I tell them yellow, they will take me into the bathroom. I don’t need to go to the bathroom yet. “Green.”

Yuuri’s concerned smile widens into a smirk and he whispers, “I wish we could ravish you right here in the appliance aisle, Yura. You look so tantalizing like this.”

Victor pulls away from me as we hear footsteps approaching, and he and Yuuri quickly return their attention to the toaster ovens in front of us. I struggle to stay still as an elderly woman enters the aisle, peering over her glasses at the three of us briefly before focusing on the appliances in the aisle. “Yura.” Victor addresses me, voice much too sweet, “Come now, we need to go look for some new curtains.”

I follow my older lovers out of the aisle, letting Yuuri take my hand as we walk behind Victor. He squeezes it tightly and whispers, “How are you holding up?”

“I _really_ need the toilet.” I whimper, pouting as we get to the curtain aisle, where I immediately resume hopping from foot to foot and squeezing my legs together in between. Yuuri doesn’t let go of my hand.

“Can you be good and hold it for Vitya and I?” Yuuri murmurs, sneaking a soft peck onto my cheek. “It would make us so happy if you could hold it for a bit longer, baby.”

I nod enthusiastically, his soft words going straight to my cock. “Yes, Yuuri. I can be good, I can wait.”

“Perfect.” He praises me, kissing my cheek again. “Isn’t he so good for us, Vitya?”

Victor is paying minimal attention to the curtains, instead watching Yuuri and I together, our hands clasped tight. “He is, Yuuri. He’s so good. You’re both so good.” His face softens from peak arousal to something kinder, smiling as he says. “Look at my handsome men together. It makes me so happy.”

We each get a soft peck on the top of the head before Victor leads us from the aisle, to the electronics section. There, it is more crowded. It’s harder for me to keep control. I can’t do anything more than squirm in place, and even that is earning me odd looks from other customers. I can feel a heat on my cheeks, from the excitement and danger of the situation. One woman continuously glances back at me from across the aisle, as if she _knows_ my predicament. Her voyeurism doesn’t deter me.

What _does_ deter me is a sharp jolt of my bladder as Yuuri pulls me along to the next aisle, causing me to leak. I don’t grab myself, using only my muscles to cut off the flow. Grunting, I stumble along with Yuuri. As we reach the next aisle, another wave hits me, and I press myself against Yuuri to hide myself as I grab my cock through my pants. “I’m leaking.” I whisper. “Twice now. Can’t wait much longer.”

Yuuri nods in understanding and reaches out to tug on Victor’s arm. “Let’s head towards the bathroom, Vitya.” He murmurs.

Victor glances at me before nodding, taking my free hand into his. “Let’s go, then.”

The bathrooms aren’t very far, but I leak once more on the way. During our short journey, I need to pause to cross my legs twice. An employee sees me one of those times, eyes smiling as he realizes _why_ I am crossing my legs. “Yellow, yellow.” I grumble. “Please, can we hurry?”

There is a single stall “family restroom”, and I am pulled into it. The second I hear the door close behind us, I shove my hands into my crotch and moan. “Naughty, Yura.” Victor chides me, finally able to corner me against the wall properly. His breath ghosts my neck and he bites down, hard enough that I spurt into my pants again from the surprise. “You are so bad, doing a potty dance in the store in front of all those people.

Yuuri nods in agreement, turning my head and pressing our lips together as Victor continues to work my neck with his mouth and teeth. “Yura, you know what happens to naughty boys who don’t use the toilet before leaving home?” His lips are back on mine before I have the chance to answer.

“They have to hold it until they get home, or have an accident in the store.” Victor answers for me. I moan into Yuuri’s mouth.

“Can you hold it until we get home, Yura?” Yuuri teases me, his hand snaking down to my swollen bladder. I am continuously leaking at this point, and Victor brushing my hands away from my crotch only strengthen the flow.

“No…” I answer him, moaning. “I’m having an accident…”

“What was that, baby?” Victor mocks me. “I couldn’t hear you over that hissing coming from your crotch.”

I lean my head back against the wall as I let go voluntarily, the steady stream of piss leaking from my cock becoming a thick torrent. “Sorry, Vitya. I can’t hold it anymore. I have to go too badly…”

Their breathing is loud and erratic as they watch me piss myself, wetting the floor of the bathroom. Victor’s mouth briefly finds my throat again, sucking and licking at it without biting, this time. Yuuri presses a few soft kisses to my cheek and temple, and wraps his arm around me when he realizes I am trembling from relief. My bladder spasms and quivers inside of me, desperate to push out the urine it has been holding all at once. I gasp as I finally feel a shred of relief, knees weak.

“You okay, Yura, baby?” Yuuri asks, brushing my hair from my face.

I nod, turning my head towards him and keening into his touch. “Feels good to let go.”

“Good.” Yuuri murmurs, “You held it in so well for us.”

Victor makes a sound of discontent against my neck as the last spurts jet into my underwear. “He still did a horrid pee-pee dance in public when we told him not to, Yuuri. He was quite naughty.”

“I thought his pee-pee dance was really cute.” Yuuri protests, nuzzling his nose into my hair. I’m finished pissing now, the remanence of my accident dripping from my pant legs into the puddle beneath us.

“Mmm, so did I, and so did all the other people who saw him doing it.” Victor pulls back to look at me with a wink, reaching up to tousle my hair. “Color, honey?”

“Green.” I reply, steeling myself for whatever he has in store for me next.

Victor smirks and whispers, “I brought you extra clothes, my Yura, but I think you should have to sit in your mess for the car ride home. What do you say?”

I say the only answer that seems appropriate at the time; “Yes, Vitya.”


	17. Relief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This might be a bit rushed, I am sorry for that.

**Victor’s POV**

The only solace I offer Yuri as we leave the restroom is my sweatshirt to tie around his waist. His pants are dark, and by the time I have cleaned up the mess on the bathroom floor, they have gone from soaking to damp. So, I tie my sweatshirt around his waist as Yuuri and I each take one of his hands, leading him from the restroom back out into the store. I know that I am punishing him for all of our likings, but I am not cruel. I usher him through the store quickly, taking the shortest route to the exit.

Out in the parking lot, we hurry to the car. We have parked in the very back of the nearly empty lot, and I tug on Yuri’s arm as he attempts to enter the car. Shaking my head, I make my voice low. “Yura, do you think you should be spanked?”

He stares at me owlishly for a moment, before nodding slowly. He looks at me for direction, not resisting when I open the back door, sitting down and patting my knee gently. Yuuri watches in awe as Yuri languidly lies on his stomach over my knees, his damp pants getting tugged down to the thighs along with his underwear. “Three.” Yuuri says, ruffling Yuri’s hair. “One for not going before we left, one for doing a pee-pee dance in public, and one for not getting to the toilet in time.”

“But it wasn’t my fault that I wet my- “

My hand comes down on his ass hard, making him shudder. His skin is cold and damp from being in his piss-soaked clothes, and I can’t help but run my hand along the skin as I gear up for his second smack. “It was your fault for not having more self-control, my Yura. Do you-“ I spank him again. “Understand?”

“Yes, Vitya.” He pants. I can feel his erection forming against my thigh. “Yes, I understand.”

“Good.” I bring my hand down once more, harder this time. I relish in the red handprint I leave on Yuri’s ass before pulling up his pants again and telling him to sit in the car. “Yuuri.” I purr in my husband’s ear. “Sit in the back with him, will you? Tease his naughty arousal, but don’t let him come.”

Yuuri’s eyes widen, and he grins in response, clambering into the backseat with Yuri. As I sit in the driver’s seat and start the car, I can’t help but grin at the view I get from the rear-view mirror. Improper use? Yes. Is that what I am concerned with, as I watch my husband stroking the outline of Yuri’s cock through his damp pants? Nope.

The ride home is torturous for Yuri. Yuuri eventually frees his aching cock, and I can see how much pre-come he has been leaking. His dick is red and swollen, weeping as Yuuri brings Yuri close to the edge again and again. Yuri is a mess- panting and moaning, arching his hips up into Yuuri’s touch. But still, Yuuri doesn’t let him come.

“Please, Yuuri, please! Oh god, I need to come. I need to.” This is the third time he’s being brought to the brink, and I lick my lips as I watch his face streaked with desperation.

Just as Yuri is about to release, Yuuri moves his hand, clamping on the base of his shaft to stop his orgasm in its tracks. “Sorry, Yura. You can’t come.” He whispers, his voice sounding genuinely apologetic. 

Yuri is frantic, eyes wet as he bites his lip. “Please, Vitya.” He begs as we lock eyes in the mirror. “Please, let me come.”

I shake my head, showing no mercy. “Color, Yura?”

“Green.” He sobs. “Green.”

“Keep edging him, Yuuri.”

He does as asked, his hand pumping Yuri’s cock once more. Tears are streaking down Yuri’s cheeks, but he still doesn’t use a color, or ask to stop. The fourth time he nears orgasm and Yuuri halts it, he screams in frustration. We are almost home, and Yuri is trying to grind himself onto the seat, desperate for any kind of friction. “So needy, Yura.” Yuuri scolds gently. “Look at you, so desperate to come.”

“I…Need to…Please, Yuuri.”

“We’re home.” I announce, parking the car.

As soon as we are behind closed doors, the gloves come off. I pin Yuri against the wall, attacking his neck with my mouth and teeth. Yuuri whispers in Yuri’s ear, his hand still teasing the younger man through his pants. “Do you want to come, baby? Or should we tease you some more?”

“More.” Yuri gasps. “Please, more.”

Smiling, I unzip my pants and take out my cock. It’s already hard and leaking from the car ride home, and I know it won’t take much for me to come all over my hand. “Tell me how bad you want to come, Yura. You can tell me while you watch me touch myself to the thought of how badly you need release.”

Moaning, Yuri arches into Yuuri’s hand, which is still teasing him through his pants. “I need to come so badly, Victor. It _aches_. I’ve been holding off so long it _hurts._ ”

Groaning, I pump my cock faster. There is a heaviness in my balls that is ready to release, a tight coiling in my lower stomach. “Can I paint your stomach, honey?” I ask him gently, the coils inside me tightening and releasing at a quicker pace.

“Yes, Vitya.” He murmurs, lifting his shirt so I can do so. “Come all over me, Victor.”

His words push me past the brink. Yuuri moves his hand away from Yuri’s cock as I come all over his stomach, ribbons of white coating his pale skin. He moans, his hand finding my chin and crushing our mouths together as I come. I melt into the kiss, letting him envelop my mouth in his. It lasts until I am stroked to full competition, and I tuck myself away. I pull Yuuri in front of Yuri next and tell him, “Won’t you paint him some more, love?”

Yuuri blushes and nods, palming himself through his pants. “Is that okay, Yura? May I?”

Yuri nods as I take Yuuri’s previous place, my hand stroking Yuri’s aching cock through his pants. I have to stop as I feel his cock twitching under my hand, knowing he is much too close for any stimulation right now. Yuuri unsheathes his cock, pumping it quickly. It’s clear he is more desperate for orgasm that I was, the head of his dick swollen to the point of looking purple, leaking pre-come at a steady rate.

“Yura…” He moans, leaning in and pressing their lips together.

It’s a lewd kiss- wet and uncoordinated, which for Yuuri, is rare. I can see the mix of tongues and teeth, hear the wet noises they are making. Yuuri continuously moans into Yuri’s mouth, and I need to continuously pause in stimulating Yuri so that he doesn’t come. He is _so_ incredibly close; I don’t know how he hasn’t come in his pants, yet. He has been brought to the edge almost ten times, now.

“Yura…” Yuuri moans again, pulling from Yuri’s mouth and burying his face into Yuri’s shoulder. “Oh, fuck, Yura…”

Yuri’s stomach is moistened again, another load painting him white. He groans at the sensation, leaning back and hitting his head against the wall. Yuuri moans unchastely into Yuri’s shoulder, body shuddering as he finishes coming. “Victor…” Yuri moans, glancing at me. “Was I good?”

Yuuri answers for me as he lifts his head, nodding. “You did good, baby. So good. Tell us what you need. Do want to come now, Yura?” Yuuri is still panting, coming down from his high.

There are tears in Yuri’s eyes as he shakes his head. “I need to come so bad…I don’t…I don’t think I want to…”

My eyes widen and I run my fingers through his hair. “You don’t want us to let you, still? Are you sure, Yura?”

Yuuri steps in, kissing Yuri’s cheek. “You did so good for us, Yura. You can come now; it’s okay.”

Yuri shudders, licking his lips. “Okay, okay.” He lets out a shaky breath and asks, “I…Can I do it myself? Will you tell me I’m not allowed? T-Tell me I’m still n-not supposed to.”

I don’t know why he wants this, but Yuuri and I don’t argue. “Of course, baby. Come on, show us how naughty you’re going to be, touching yourself when we told you no.”

Yuri groans, reaching under the waistband of his pants and pulling out his tormented cock. It’s thick and red, swollen and desperate to release. He pumps it quickly, head thrown back and eyes shut tight, moaning loudly as he strokes himself. It won’t be long, I know. “Don’t you dare come, Yura.” Yuuri mutters. “You aren’t allowed to come, Yura. You’re being punished.”

Yuri loses it completely, his aching cock finally releasing its pent-up fluids. Tears streak his face as he comes in thick spurts, his seed spilling onto his hand and the floor. He begins sinking down, and I wrap my arm around him to keep him upright. “Bad, Yura. You were told not to come.”

He shudders, resting his head on my shoulder as he finishes up. As soon as he is milked to completion, I wrap my arms around him tightly and pull him close to me. Yuuri joins us, his arms finding Yuri’s waist and his lips kissing his cheek. “Yura, are you okay, sweetie?” He asks gently.

Yuri nods, laughing lightly. “Need a bath.” He whispers.

“Are you _okay_ though?” I clarify, running my hand through his hair.

“Yes, Vitya. Feels good, now. I needed to come so bad.”

I sigh with relief, holding my lovers that much closer. “I’m glad you got what you needed.”


	18. Escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sickfic chapter because sick, crabby Yuri is cute and adorable.

**Yuuri’s POV**

I notice Yuri sneezing at practice in the morning; Victor is running to his Makkachin tissue box more than usual, and Yuri seems to be sneezing every few minutes. His voice is a bit groggy and he sounds congested. As we work on his routine, I stop him to press a hand to forehead. “Yura, do you feel alright?” His forehead feels warm.

He nods enthusiastically. “I’m absolutely fine. I think I have allergies.”

I scan over him scrutinizing, his nose raw and pink from the constant use of tissues, his eyes wet and tired. I frown at his denial, shaking my head. “Allergies don’t give you a fever, Yuri.”

By now, Victor has skated over to us, and interrupts any protesting Yuri is about to do by placing his own hand on the blonde’s forehead. Victor clicks his tongue, shaking his head. “He’s right, you feel warm. Tell us what’s wrong.”

“Nothing’s wrong!” he inches away from Victor’s touch, sneezing into the crook of his elbow again. Victor hands him a tissue from his pocket, which he accepts. “I’m just a little sneezy today, that’s all. I’m fine to keep practicing.”

“Yura, you won’t get better if you don’t rest. We’re going home either way, so you may as well be honest with us about your symptoms.” I scold him. Victor nods in agreement.

Yuri sighs in defeat, crumpling the used tissue in his hand. “My head hurts, and my throat hurts, and I feel congested and keep sneezing. _Are you happy now?_ ”

Victor smiles sweetly, wrapping his arm around the younger man’s shoulders and guiding him off the ice. I follow close behind. “You’re in luck, Yura.” Victor murmurs. “I happen to know that Yuuri is a very skilled at-home nurse. And his specialty is the common cold.” When Yuri groans in response, I can’t help but grin.

I make Yuri take a hot shower, and send Victor in to watch him and help him. I know for a fact that Yuri adores being babied when he doesn’t feel well, despite how he would deny it. While he is showering, I setup the couch with a warm throw blanket, the remote for the TV, and some magazines. I head into the kitchen, making green tea with honey and lemon as well as some chicken soup.

By the time Yuri is led into the living room, hair blow dried and tied in a braid, clad in his pajamas, his soup and tea is ready. “Here, Yura, come to the couch.” I lie him across it, propped up with pillows. Kissing his head, I feel that he is still very warm. “I’m going to bring in your soup and tea, okay?”

As I return with his soup and tea, Victor come in holding Ester. Makkachin is already curled up in front of the couch, as he if he knows to watch Yuri since he isn’t feeling well. “Here, sweetie.” Victor places Ester at Yuri’s feet, where she curls up comfortably. I place Yuri’s tea on the coffee table and hand him his soup. 

“Shall I feed you?” I ask him, only half joking.

He flushes red and stammers, “N-No, I can feed myself!” Huffing as he blows on the steaming soup bowl, he adds, “Thank you for taking care of me.”

I nod, squeezing his shoulder. “Vitya will go to the drug store and get you some cold medicine. Do you want anything else from the store?”

Yuri nods, and asks Victor for something in Russian that I don’t understand. He shrugs in response and tries to translate into English or Japanese for me. “Do you know if they have aloe juice?”

“ _What_?”

“Aloe juice, yeah…” Yuri looks at me sheepishly, explaining. “Dedushka would put it in a dropper as nasal drops when I was sick…It helps the congestion.”

Victor nods in agreement. “It’s common practice for colds at home in Russia.” He leans down and kisses the top of Yuri’s head. “I’ll try to find some, okay?”

“Thank you.”

Once we are left alone, I flip through the channels on TV to find something Yuri wants to watch as he has his soup. When he is finished, I force his tea on him, which he drinks while wrinkling his nose. “What’s wrong?” I ask, chuckling.

“I hate honey. It’s too sweet and syrupy.”

I roll my eyes. “Well, it will help soothe your throat. Drink it for me, okay?”

He whines in response, but takes another sip. When he finishes the tea, he sets the empty cup back on the coffee table and pouts at me. “Yuuri…” He drawls out my name, fluttering his eyelashes in a way that ought to be illegal.

“Yes, baby?” I ruffle his hair as he scoots up on the couch, moving the pillows so there is an empty space behind me. “You want me to sit with you?”

He nods, so I sit behind him, thinking he will rest his head in my lap. Instead, he turns me so that I am horizontal on the couch as well, and he is in between my legs. After some shuffling around, he and I get comfortable enough that I relax against the couch and he relaxes against me. “Thank you.” He murmurs, resting his feverish head at my collarbone.

“Oh, sweetie.” I pet his hair gently, leaning down to kiss his warm skin. “You have to tell us when you don’t feel well so we can take care of you. Don’t wait until it gets this bad.”

He makes a noise of discontent, nuzzling further into my chest. “I want to skate.”

“Well skating when you don’t feel well isn’t going to help you improve. It puts you at risk for getting hurt, because you aren’t concentrating properly.”

“I know…” he moans in agreement. “Sorry, Yuuri.”

“S’okay, Yura.” I hold him closer, about to say more, when we hear the front door open and close.

“Good news!” Victor round the corner from the foyer, eyes lighting up as he sees us cuddling on the couch. “Oh, look at the two of you. So cute together. And Ester! Absolutely precious.”

“The good news?” I ask, voice tainted with amusement.

“Right.” Victor sets down the bags from the drug store, rifling through them. “Cold compress! Aloe! Cough medicine! Cough drops! Vapor rub! Cozy socks!” Victor pull out all the items, laying them on the table. Then, he goes into doctor mode.

The compress is put in the freezer to cool, the aloe is put in an eyedropper and dripped into Yuri’s nostrils. The cough medicine is taken, and then a cough drop is pushed to Yuri’s lips. Vapor rub is put on his chest and the soles of his feet, and then the tiger-print fuzzy socks and slipped on. When Victor is finished, he seems satisfied. “Do you need anything else, my Yura?”

He shakes his head, back to leaning against my chest. “Uh-uh. Thank you, Vitya. You and Yuuri take such good care of me.”

Victor smiles, bending down to kiss Yuri’s hair. “We’ll always take care of you, Yura.”

For two days, I lounge around with Yuri, cooking him soup and making sure he takes his medicine. Victor dotes on him, as well, and he feels better on the third day. When we wake up that morning, Yuri is snuggled between us, and I automatically press a kiss to his forehead. “He isn’t warm.” I tell Victor, who smiles in response. As Yuri begins waking up, I ask him, “How are you feeling?”

“Mmm…” He yawns, sitting up. “Much better. Thanks to you guys.”

“I’m glad.” I rub his back gently, relishing in his smile as I ask, “Up for skating today?”

His grin is outright contagious, his head nodding enthusiastically. “You bet.”


	19. Mornings Like These

**Yuri’s POV**

Victor usually makes breakfast in the mornings, and today is no different. He is usually awake before Yuuri and I- he is a morning person and always has been. Today, I am up before Yuuri, so I roam into the kitchen, bleary-eyed and sleepy, by myself. Victor smiles serenely as he sees me, making me a cup of coffee. It’s just like any other morning, except for one minor detail; Victor is about to piss himself.

I smirk as he bends forward, the sound of the coffee pouring from the machine into the mug making him halt and cross his legs. I have a great view from where I am sitting at the kitchen island, and I allow my eyes to rake over him as he adds some creamer to my mug. “Here, baby.” He kisses me chastely as he slides the coffee over to me. “Good morning.”

“Good morning, Vitya.” I take a sip of the coffee, watching as Victor dances in place whilst flipping pancakes. “Did you sleep well?”

“I always do, with my loves in bed with me. Did you?”

I nod, though he can’t see me. I watch intently as his legs frantically cross over one another. He bounces desperately in place, and I finally answer him verbally. “I slept great.” I finally give in, asking, “Did you already have your coffee this morning?”

He flashes me a soft smile before going back to the pancakes. “Can you tell?”

I roll my eyes, taking another sip of my coffee. “I’m pretty sure Yuuri can see your potty dance, and he’s still in bed with his eyes closed.”

Victor grins at me, leaving the new batch of pancakes to cook on the pan before turning to face me. He can’t stay still- he is dancing frantically in place, occasionally grabbing himself, or bending forward and whimpering. “I need to go so bad, Yura.”

“Mmm…I know.” I take another sip, glad that I peed before coming out to the kitchen. Now I can fully enjoy the show. I let one of my hands snake down between my legs, palming my growing hardness. “How would you like it if I touched myself right here in the kitchen while I watch you?”

Victor groans, wiggling his hips. “Yes, Yura. Pleasure yourself while you watch me, please.”

He can be such an exhibitionist sometimes. I lick my lips as I free my cock from my sleep pants, now fully hard. Victor turns his attention back to the pancakes, flipping them as he marches in place and whimpers. He has to stop after flipping half of them, grabbing himself as he crosses one leg over the other. I stroke my cock faster, heart beating faster at his desperation. “You look so hot like this.” I encourage him along.

“Thank you, Yura.” He finally gets the remainder of the pancakes flipped, and turns back to me. He doesn’t spare me any view of his potty dance, being sure to take a step away from the island so I can see every inch of him. His cheeks are pink and his lip held between his teeth, his legs in a constant motion and his hips wiggling cutely. I smile at him softly, licking my lips as I stroke myself even faster, thumbing the head of my cock with each stroke.

“Vitya…” I murmur, rocking my hips into my own hand. “Tell me how badly you need the toilet.”

He whimpers, pressing his hand to his crotch as he answers me, breath hitching. “So bad, Yura. I woke up needing it so badly, but I drank some coffee and held it all in. I’m so full.”

I moan shamelessly, my groin tightening and releasing at his words. I won’t last much longer, watching him like this. “How does it feel, Vitya? Tell me how it feels, being so full.”

He maneuvers the pancakes from the pan to the platter with difficulty, potty dancing as a small dark patch appears on the front of his pants, right where the zipper lies. By the time he is finished with the pancakes and able to grab himself, there is a sizable darkness on his crotch. “I leaked, Yura.” He whispers. “But it feels so good. I like feeling so full, so desperate. Especially when you’re watching me like this.”

“Mmm…” My cock is pulsating with each firm stroke, and I grip my balls with my free hand. Victor is bent with his legs crossed when I lose control- I force myself to keep my eyes open and watch his display as I come into my own hand, dick twitching as it expels its seed. I grunt and moan his name as I peak and then plateau, panting.

“Did you come, honey?” He asks, a pained expression on his face.

“Yes, Vitya.” I stand to wash my hands, seeing Victor still frozen in place as I dry them. “You okay?”

He nods shakily, shoving his hand into his crotch. “I didn’t plan on actually wetting my pants. I’m not sure if I can move, though.” He groans through clenched teeth. “Will you help me to the bathroom?”

Of course, I do. I encourage him to grip his cock harder as I lead him from the room in a slow shuffle. The few feet to the hallway seem like miles, and the few steps into the bathroom like a marathon. His pants a bit wetter by the time I get him in front of the toilet, and he pales at the sight of it. “Yura, I’m wetting myself, I can’t- “

I don’t ask before undoing his button and reaching down to grip his dick. I pull his spurting member out, clumsily aiming him into the toilet. The moan he releases is exquisite, and I instinctively wrap my arms around his torso. “Better?” I ask him.

“Much.” He groans, piss thundering into the toilet. “Thank you, Yura.”

He makes no attempt to take his penis from my hand, so I continue aiming for him. He leans against me as he empties, sighing contently. When he is finished, I shake him off before kissing his cheek. “Clean up a little and take your pants off. I’ll bring you clean ones and boxers, okay?”

Yuuri is awake when I enter the bedroom, beginning to rifle through Victor’s closet for fresh clothes. “Morning, Yura. Everything okay?” He yawns.

“Yeah, everything’s okay. Victor was holding his piss and leaked a little. I’m bringing him new pants. Did you sleep well?”

Yuuri grins at me, breaking into a laugh. “He got to the toilet, then?”

I nod, smiling back at him. “Barely.”


	20. With Knees Weak

**Victor’s POV**

Yuri knows not to skate alone. Every skater does- you don’t skate alone, at risk of falling and getting hurt, with no one around to help. However, as we walk into the ice rink one morning that Yuri had slipped out of bed before us, I don’t find myself angry at him. I immediately recognize the piece he is skating to, even without the music. The only sound echoing through the rink is the scrape of his skates on the ice and his labored breathing. I grab Yuuri’s hand as we watch him skate the couple’s piece he and Otabek had choreographed with our help, as a single skate.

He is already halfway through the piece when we walk in, and he finishes in less than a minute. He ends with his face turned up to the ceiling, tears streaking down his cheeks. His chest heaves as he lets himself break, arms coming down to his sides limply. It is then that I allow the rink door to close behind us, signaling our presence.

His face crumbles a bit more when he sees us, and he rushes off the ice. “I’ll go.” I murmur to Yuuri, rushing toward the blonde. He already has his skate guards on when I reach him, and he tries to slip past me. I don’t allow it.

His body is cold against mine, and it makes me want to hold him until he is warm again. He resists my touch at first, but then melts into it after a few moments. “Sorry for coming here alone.” He mumbles.

“Let’s not worry about that right now.” I assure him. “How long have you been here, love? You’re freezing.” I rub my hands up and down his arms, trying to circulate his blood.

“Couple hours.”

“Couldn’t sleep?”

He shakes his head, his hair swishing and falling against my fingers. “I didn’t want to wake you two up with my tossing and turning, so I got up and made some coffee…And then, I just couldn’t sit still. I had to be moving. So I came here.”

“You were skating beautifully.”

“I miss him.”

I can only hold him so much closer without breaking him. “I know, baby. I know.”

“We could have skated it together, for an exhibition skate.”

“And it would have been marvelous.” I agree, running my fingers through his hair. “What can we do for you, sweetie? Do you want to skate some more, or take a break? Go get some breakfast and coffee? We could go for a walk if you want.”

He shakes his head, raising his eyes to meet mine. “Victor, I don’t much feel like practicing today.”

I smile at him reassuringly. “That’s okay, we don’t have to. We can do whatever you want.”

He ends up taking a quick shower while he thinks about what he wants to do, and I sit with Yuuri on a bench as we wait. By the time Yuri joins us once more, hair wet and pulled into a ponytail, I need the toilet rather badly. I had two cups of coffee earlier, and they go right through me. I conceal my need as I wait for Yuri to decide on what we will do; if I can hold it for them wherever we go, I want to.

“Feeling better?” Yuuri asks Yuri, standing and wrapping an arm around him.

Yuri responds by pressing a kiss to my husband’s cheek. “Yeah…Could we maybe go to a café or something? I could really use some caffeine.”

I smile and nod. “Of course. There’s a cute little café a few blocks away.” As I stand, I don’t need to evaluate my need to pee. Gravity does me in, and I have to cross my legs to compose myself. I don’t miss the smirk on Yuri’s lips, or the look of surprise on Yuuri’s face as they watch me. “I need to pee.” I tell them, chuckling a bit.

Yuri rolls his eyes, and I don’t miss the hungry look in Yuuri’s eyes as he leans in, lips moving close to Yuri’s ear. Whatever he says, it’s too quiet for me to catch. Yuri smiles and nods in response, wrapping his arm around Yuuri’s torso. “Color, Vitya?” He asks me, sweet as honey.

“Green.” I can already feel slivers of excitement building up inside me, chasing under my skin and begging to manifest in the form of a grin.

“Perfect.” Yuri steps forward, moving Yuuri with him. He places his other hand at my waist, leading us towards the door. “Then I’m sure you can be a good boy and hold it a while, yes?”

Of course Yuri insists that I get a drink at the coffee shop- we all get biscuits, and Yuri gets a hot latte. Yuuri gets a tea, and I end up ordering a plain coffee. Yuri and Yuuri both watch each sip I take with a smirk, clearly noting how I am already squirming in my seat as I take the first few sips. I pout at them, which earns me a subtle flash of something dangerous in Yuuri’s eyes. He leans in and whispers into my ear harshly, “Are you pouting at us, Vitya? Being petulant?”

I swallow hard and shake my head, arousal pooling in my gut. I will myself to stop my growing erection in its tracks, resisting a grind against my seat to hold in my piss. “I wasn’t pouting, Yuuri. I won’t do it again.”

His face softens slightly as he pulls away and confirms, “Promise?”

“Yes, I promise.” I take another sip of my coffee, feeling the eyes of my younger lovers melting through me.

“How bad do you need the toilet?” Yuri asks, almost conversationally.

“Pretty bad…But once this coffee hits me, I’m done for.” I admit, wiggling my hips. It seems I can already feel the effects of this drink coursing through me, and my desperation is steadily increasing. “Are you going to let me go to the toilet, or make me wet myself?”

Yuri scoffs. “We can’t _make_ you do anything. If you piss yourself like a child, that’s on you and your lack of self-control.” Yuuri nods in agreement, humming into his cup of tea.

I am not hurt by his words, but rather, excited by them. I wiggle in my seat, trying to make my motions obvious to my lovers while still being inconspicuous to on-lookers. “But, Yura, you’re being so _unfair._ I won’t be able to hold it until we get home, I _really_ need to go.”

He smirks, but it is Yuuri who answers. Harshly, he orders, “Stop complaining. You haven’t even had that much to drink; you can wait.”

“And you _will._ ”

God, this is going straight to my cock. I whimper, folding my hands on my lap after finishing my coffee. Some of it has _certainly_ travelled to my bladder already; it feels like an overfilled balloon ready to burst, and I know the worst is yet to come. I bite my lip, fidgeting as I wait for Yuuri and Yuri to finish their beverages. As a wave of pressure washes over me, I am aware of a gasp leaving my lips. I hold back by grinding myself against the chair, shooting both Yu[u]ri’s a frantic look.

“Vitya? Color?” Yuuri asks sweetly.

“Green.”

“Are you holding it like a good boy?” Yuuri asks, taking a slow sip of his tea.

I nod, licking my lips. “I’m trying. I really, really have to go though. I’m going to have an accident if I can’t go soon.” I glance at the restrooms of the coffee shop, knowing that if I truly need to, I can call a color and go.

“You had better not have an accident. Naughty boys have accidents, and you said you would be _good._ ” That is Yuuri.

“I’m- “Another wave of pressure, and I feel a small leak before I can rock hard enough against the seat to get it under control. “I’m trying to be good for you both.”

Yuri leans in closer, asking, “And is it working?”

I nod, swallowing dryly. “C-Could you please drink a bit faster? I…I just leaked.”

Yuri’s eyes widen in shock and then narrow with lust, nodding. Smirking, he tells Yuuri, “Hurry with your tea, Yuuri. We need to get going because Vitya needs a piss.”

I blush at his embarrassing words, though I know he and Yuuri are nothing but turned on by my predicament. Still, hearing it out loud is humiliating in the best way. “S-Sorry, I just really need to go.”

Yuuri finishes his tea, smiling as he sets down his cup. “Of course, Vitya, we understand. You can’t hold your bladder, and we wouldn’t want you to have an accident here in the café. That would be embarrassing, a grown man, thirty-one, urine soaking his crotch and then- “

“Yuuri, _please._ ” I fight the urge to grip my crotch as another dribble of urine escapes my cock. “Please, you’re going to make me lose it completely. Not here. Please.”

The urgency in my tone must register, because Yuuri doesn’t push me any further. Yuri finishes his drink and they both help me to stand, Yuuri acting as a shield when I need to grab myself quickly before composing myself enough to rush from the café. On the street, each of them take a hand into one of mine, preventing me from holding myself as I so desperately need to. The pee inside me is sloshing around, pressing against the head of my dick and threatening to spill out at any moment.

Two blocks from our house, I come to a halt, both of them snapping back with me like elastic. Thank goodness the street is empty as I dance in place, trying to grab my hands away from theirs. Their grip only tightens as Yuuri whispers, “Color?”

“Green.” I nearly sob, a long spurt of piss leaving my body and warming my pants. I don’t look down; knowing there is a wet patch on my khakis. “Oh, fuck, I’m- “ I don’t have time to finish before a weak stream begins, no amount of potty-dancing between them holding it off. 

My bladder slowly voids, my pants warming with a somewhat pleasant heat. I don’t feel a shred of relief during the first thirty seconds or so of loud hissing and frantic panting, urine splattering onto the concrete below us. I moan at the sensation; I’d be sinking to my knees if it weren’t for Yuuri and Yuri’s strong arms holding me in place. I am vaguely aware of soft words in both of my ears, kisses on my cheeks and temples.

I finally begin to feel a small amount of relief after thirty seconds, and my stream still goes strong for a while after that. By the time I am finished and my bladder is spasming with the last few spurt of hot piss being expelled, I am thoroughly exhausted and _so wet._ I sigh shakily, my knees weak from relief. “Can we g-go home?” I manage. And so we do.


	21. A Succinct Goodbye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I mean, please don't hate me?

**Yuuri’s POV**

I am not expecting what I find in our room as Yuri leads Victor into the bathroom to shower. I can hear the shower running as I walk around our bed, passing by Makkachin’s doggy bed on my way. It’s strange not to see the poodle there, or Ester, either. They are usually curled up together during the day, and sometimes still are when we get home.

Curious, I leave the room and check the guest room, whistling for Makkachin and calling out Ester’s name. There is another of Makkachin’s doggy beds in the living room, so that is where I head when I don’t find them in the guest room. In the living room, Ester is curled up on the couch, so I give her a quick scratch under the chin before rounding the coffee table.

“Oh, no.”

Makkachin is in the doggy bed, but the poodle’s chest doesn’t seem to be moving at all. “Makkachin…Makka...” I whisper, kneeling down and petting the animal gently.

Cold. _Stiff._

I resist the tears that are welling in my eyes, knowing that I need to keep in control of the situation. I bring my hand to my mouth, stifling a whimper. Standing on shaky legs, I make my way back into our bedroom. The shower is still running, but the door is open, so I go inside. Victor is showering alone, with Yuri sitting on the closed lid of the toilet. He can tell something is wrong by my expression, immediately rising and approaching me.

“Yuuri, you look pale. Do you feel ok- “

“Yura, come with me.” I whisper hoarsely.

“I’ll be back in a second, Vitya.” Yuri tells my husband, who hums quietly in response.

Once we are in the bedroom, I close the bathroom door behind us. “Yuri, Makkachin is dead.”

“ _What?_ ”

“Makka…Makkachin is…”

“What happened?” He hisses, glancing at the dog bed and seeing it empty. “Where- “

“The living room.” I am vaguely aware that my hands are shaking as I take Yuri’s into mine. “I don’t know, I just…Makka isn’t breathing and…”

“Are you sure- “

“…cold and stiff.”

“Fuck.” Louder, then. “ _Fuck._ ” He sighs, pulling one hand from mine to run his fingers through his hair. “What are we going to do?”

“He’s going to be devastated.”

“Should we…Get rid of…You know…The body?” He asks uneasily, biting his lip.

“No, I don’t think…I’m sure he’ll want to see- “

The shower stops running. I look at Yuri like a deer in the headlights, and he isn’t looking any more confident than I feel. Taking a deep breath, I keep hold of his hand as I lead him back into the bathroom. Victor is drying off at the mirror when we walk in, humming quietly. “Hello, loves.” A soon as he turns his attention to us, his smile turns into a frown. “Is something the matter?”

I suck in a breath, determined to be his rock. Determined to take care of him in the way he always takes care of me. “Get dressed, Vitya.” I suggest gently, stepping forward to run my fingers through his hair. Yuri doesn’t follow me, in fact, he steps away from us. I hear shuffling in the bedroom, and then he returns with clothes for Victor in hand.

“Here, Vitya.” He says gently.

Victor dresses without so much as another word. Once he is fully clothed, he allows us to lead him into the bedroom and sit him on the bed. I try to think of how to tell him the news delicately, but Yuri takes the lead without my having to do so. “Vitya, Makkachin is old, yeah?”

Victor smiles fondly and nods. “Yeah, sixteen years. Why do you ask?”

Yuri stares at him uncomfortably for a moment, shifting on the bed. “Yuuri…” He whispers desperately. It’s only then that I notice the tears forming in his eyes, whether from Victor’s impending upset, or his own feelings.

I run my fingers through Victor’s hair again, placing my free hand on Yuri’s arm and giving it a squeeze. “Vitya, honey, Makkachin passed away.” I murmur.

“Oh…” His lip begins to tremble as my fingers card through his hair, but it is Yuri who lets out a whimper as tears begin to fall. “Oh, Makka…” Victor whispers. He keeps his composure, voice shaky and lips the same as he asks, “Where…where is my Makkachin?”

“The living room, sweetie. Do you want…Do you want me to go out there with you so you can- “

Victor shakes his head sadly, pressing a kiss to my cheek. Yuri continues to cry on the other side of him, trying to stifle the sound with his hand. “No, Yuuri, I…I’d like to go and say my goodbyes and then…I’d like to go to the vet and see about a cremation…I’d like to go alone, if that’s okay.” He pauses, letting out a shaky sigh. “I knew this was coming, Yuuri. Makkachin was old, and…I knew that one day, my Makka would pass on.” He smiles at me sadly, taking in a deep breath. “Thank you for telling me. I know that it was hard- “

Yuri gasps as Victor pulls him into a tight hug, kissing the top of his head. “What- “

“You don’t have to cry for me, sweetheart. I’m okay, I promise. Don’t cry.” He chastises gently, letting Yuri go. “Stay here with Yuuri, alright?”

“Vitya, are you sure you don’t want us to- “

Victor pauses in the doorway, shaking his head. “This is something I would like to do alone, with my Makkachin. Please understand.”

And then he is gone, the door closing softly behind him.

Yuri is still sniffling, wiping away his tears. “He’s so calm.” Yuri hiccups.

“Yeah, he…I guess he had already prepared himself for this.” I don’t know what else to say, so I ask him, “You’ve known Victor much longer than I have…Will he be alright, alone? Shouldn’t we go with him, especially if he needs to drive to the vet?”

Yuri shakes his head, moving his hand to my thigh and rubbing it carefully. “No, let him be. He’ll be okay. He really, really loved that dog. He probably doesn’t want us to see him say goodbye.”

I believe him when I hear the sound of soft crying drifting down the hall.


	22. Fukuoka, Part One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bubble-chan, this was too long so I had to split it into two chapters. So the fun part is coming in the next chapter, I swear! <3

**Yuri’s POV**

For someone whose sixteen-year old dog just died, Victor is in abnormally good spirits. After coming home a few hours after Makka’s death, he places a silver urn on the shelf in the living room and a few photos of the dog around it, smiling happily at his work. All he says about it is, “Now I can still see my Makkachin every day.”

The next day, we go back to practice as normal, as if nothing had happened. Victor doesn’t shed a tear in front of Yuuri or I. He is eerily calm and okay with this, and I don’t dare to assume anything outside of what he had told us- Makkachin was old, and Victor had been preparing himself for this day for a while.

A week or so after Makkachin’s death, Victor suggests that we take a day trip into Fukuoka. I don’t argue with him about skipping practice; my programs are complete and we still have another month or two before competitions begin. So Yuuri and I smile at him, nodding and readying ourselves to get to the train station.

The train ride is a little over an hour, but the time passes quickly. Well, it passes quickly for me, at least. I nod off on Yuuri’s shoulder, and I am awoken by a soft kiss on my cheek and a “Good morning, Yura.” In Russian. Smiling, I rub my eyes and blink at Victor. “We’re here, love.”

Fukuoka is a giant city- I almost feel overwhelmed as I am led off the train, on hand in each of my lovers. “Wow.” I murmur.

Yuuri smiles at me, squeezing my hand. “On the train, Victor said he wanted to see the tower and the shrine. Is there anything specific you’d like to do, Yura?”

I have no idea what is in the city, so I shake my head. “Anywhere we go, I’ll enjoy.” I tell him honestly.

So, we visit the shrine first. There are a decent amount of people there- Yuuri goes inside to an alter and rings a bell, clapping his hands together and bowing his head. Victor follows after him, mimicking his actions. I’m not exactly sure what I am doing, but I parrot them next, ringing the bell and bowing my head with my hands together.

As we are leaving the shrine, Yuuri whispers that he needs the bathroom. Victor nods, saying he does as well, and asks me if I need the toilet. I do, but it could definitely wait. Still, I don’t know where we are going next, how long it will take to get there, or if there will be bathrooms. So, I nod, and am led into the bathroom by Victor. 

The restroom is actually pretty empty considering the amount of people at the shrine. Victor asks Yuuri quietly who he would like to accompany him into the stall, and he glances from one of us to the other for a few moments. He finally decides on Victor, so I tell Yuuri that he will be alright before locking myself in the stall next to them. It’s quiet in the restroom, and I can just barely hear the murmuring coming from Victor’s lips, though I can’t make out the words themselves.

“Yuuri.” I say, loud enough for him to hear. “I’m going to start peeing, and it’s going to be really loud. So you can go, okay? No one will hear you over me.” I assure him.

I hear a quiet sigh, and a shaky laugh. “T-Thanks, Yura.”

I unzip and aim myself, telling him, “Come on, Yuuri. You can do it.” And then I start to go.

I don’t need to piss too badly, so I try to go slowly so that Yuuri has time to finish before I do. I silently hope that he was able to go as my stream tapers off and I flush the toilet. I hear the bathroom door open as I am zipping my pants, however, so I don’t ask. They meet me at the sinks a few minutes after me, and Yuuri nods in my direction. “Were you able to go?” I whisper as we make our way out of the restroom.

He nods. “Yeah, I was. Thank you.” He locks our hands together, and I feel Victor’s arm wrap around both our shoulders.

From the observation deck of Fukuoka Tower, we can see everything. It feels like we are on top of the world, or at least, the top of Japan. We look out at the city, the highway, the beaches, the water. “Wow…It’s so cool up here.” I marvel.

Victor smiles, taking my chin into his hand and tilting my face up. I notice out of the corner of my eye that he has Yuuri’s chin, as well, tilting his face up in the same fashion. He looks at each of us for a long time- it seems like hours. His eyes are kind and loving, and he moves to kiss each of us chastely. “I love you both so much. Yura, Yuuri. I’m so terribly in love with you, and I hope you both know that.”

The air in my lungs is suddenly constricted- of, he’s in love with Yuuri. Yuuri is his husband. But me? He has never said those words to me before, and I didn’t know that he had felt so strongly about me, as well. I can’t help the tears that well in my eyes- not from sadness, or anger. From the overwhelming feeling in my chest, the bubbling of emotions, the happiness of hearing those words after so long.

“Yura, honey. Did I say something wrong?” He asks gently, brushing his thumb over my trembling lips.

I shake my head, swallowing hard to keep the tears from falling. “No, you said everything right.” I mumble, wrapping my arms around both of them and pulling them close. “Thank you. I love you both so much. I…” The words taste foreign on my tongue as I spit them out; having only been said to one person before. “I’m in love with you both.”

“Oh, Yuri.” I don’t realize that a few tears have slipped out until Yuuri’s gentle fingers wipe them away. “That was hard for you to say. So thank you for finding the courage to say it.”

I’ll never know how he manages to say exactly what I need to hear at the right time, always. I laugh shakily, realizing that the three of us are embracing on the observation deck of a tourist attraction, and people are probably staring. My next realization comes when I am overcome by the fact that I truly don’t care- at that moment, the world shrinks, Japan shrinks, Fukuoka shrinks. The Tower itself is compressed, and we are suddenly the only three people in the world.


	23. Fukuoka, Part Two

**Victor’s POV**

I don’t expect the tears Yuri sheds at my words, but I don’t fault him for it. Underneath it all, I know he is the most sensitive of us all. It has been a tough time for me- my Makkachin passing on, and I needed to get away from the town for a bit. I have been in love with Yuri for a while, but as we stood together on the observation deck, the views of the city enveloping us, I couldn’t hold back in telling him how I felt. I don’t regret it.

After Fukuoka Tower, we find a place to eat lunch. We find a nearby sushi restaurant, a food I have come to love after my time in Japan. We order a large sample platter to share, some rice and soup. The sushi here tastes even better than the sushi restaurant back in town- maybe it’s the thrill of being in the city. After lunch, we resume our tourist activities. The gardens are next, and it’s a short walk to get there.

As we are getting wristbands to enter the garden, I notice Yuuri doing a subtle potty-dance as he clings to Yuri’s hand. He is stepping in place, and to the untrained eye, he looks anxious or excited. But, I know better. As I snap on his wristband, I murmur, “Let’s go to the bathroom, okay?”

He blushes, but nods. “Sorry, I was waiting until we passed the bathrooms, I didn’t want to- “

Yuri scoffs, shaking his head. “Stop thinking that you’re an inconvenience, Yuuri. We’re in public, and we don’t want you to be uncomfortable. If you have to go, say something.” The beginning of his statement had been brash, but the end was spoken in a softer tone.

I find the bathrooms, which are unfortunately, crowded. Yuuri speaks up as we enter, “Yura, will you come in with me?”

I take no offense to Yuuri’s request, smiling gently at him. “I’ll do as Yura did before, okay? So don’t worry about anyone hearing you.”

As soon as I am settled in the stall next to them, I give Yuuri a few moments to ready himself before beginning to pee. As Yuri had earlier, I try to go slowly, as agonizing as it feels to relieve myself at such a slow pace. I can hear urine hitting the toilet in the next stall, and I sigh, relieved for yet another reason. I finish up and wash my hands, waiting for my Yu[u]ri’s outside the restroom.

“He did so well.” Yuri tells me as they emerge, sneaking a kiss to Yuuri’s cheek. Yuuri flushes pink, whether from Yuri’s words or the affection.

“I’m proud of you, my Yuuri. That’s twice today.” I take his free hand into mine so that he is walking between Yuri and me. “You are doing so well.” As we walk into the gardens together, I feel a bit lighter.

The rest of our day is wonderful- we tour the city, see all that there is to see. By the time we board the train to get back home, we are all teetering on the edge of exhaustion. At least it is late in the day, and the train is empty. The peace and quiet is something I cherish after a long day of crowds and noises.

The peace and quiet, however, doesn’t last our entire journey. It’s about ten minutes into our journey that I begin regretting two things; the first being the wine sampling that we did on our way out of the city, and the second being arriving at the station too close to our departure time to be able to use the toilet before boarding. Ten minutes into our journey, and my bladder feels heavy in my stomach, a boulder filled not with mineral, but instead with _entirely_ too much wine and water.

I wait a few minutes before saying anything- Yuri is yawning continuously from fatigue, and Yuuri is wide awake, sitting on the edge of his seat as he looks out the train window. I finally clear my throat and admit, “I really need the toilet.”

I am not expecting Yuuri’s response of, “So do I. I didn’t want to say anything.” He looks at me calmly, frowning. “Can you hold it?”

I bite my lip, knowing that I probably can’t, with how desperate I feel already. “I-I…have to, I guess. We don’t really have any other options.” I rub his back absentmindedly, asking. “And you?”

He laughs shakily. “I should be okay.” He doesn’t sound too confident.

Yuri looks at me scrutinizing, wrinkling his nose. “Yuuri has a reason for not using the toilet before we left, so I get that. What about you, Vitya? Why did you wait so long?”

I shrug; innocence is something I don’t need to feign. I truly didn’t realize I needed to go _that_ badly until we were already on the train. “I didn’t realize how bad it was…I drank a lot of water and wine…”

“You sure did.” Yuri glances at Yuuri. “At least you didn’t drink as much, so maybe you’ll be alright to make it home. If not, I’ll help you at the station, okay?”

Yuuri nods gratefully, resting his head against Yuri’s. “Thank you, baby.”

I check my watch for the second time in less than five minutes, biting my lip when I see not much time has passed. My bladder is throbbing, and I doubt that I will make it to the station any less than soaking. I grind myself against the seat, wincing. “I really…It’s bad.” I mumble, rocking in place. “It’s really, really bad.”

“Vitya…” Yuuri runs his fingers through my hair sympathetically, evidently having forgotten his own discomfort for the time being. “You can hold it, sweetie. It’s okay if a little comes out.”

I whimper at his words; much more than _a little_ wants to come out. I can feel it fighting with my muscles, trying to slip past my slit. I shake my head. “A lot more than that is going to come out.”

“Vitya.” Yuri rifles through his bag, producing an empty bottle. “If it’s that bad, let some out. I only have one, and it probably won’t be big enough, but maybe you can relieve some of the pressure.”

I shake my head ardently. “No, give it to Yuuri. He might not be able to use the station restroom. Let him use it.”

“Victor, you might not _make it_ to the station restroom.” Yuuri points out, eyes drifting to where my hand has met my lap, gripping myself tightly. 

“How much longer?” I spit out, squirming. I really don’t want to use the bottle, especially in front of Yuuri, who is also in need of the toilet.

“Maybe twenty-five minutes?” Yuri suggests, glancing at the time.

I moan at his words, gripping my cock tighter. “Victor.” Yuuri’s tone is serious. “Please use the bottle. I can definitely hold it for another twenty-five minutes…You don’t look like you can. Please, I want you to be comfortable.”

I glance from Yuuri to the bottle and back again, gritting my teeth as I spurt into my underwear. “I feel horrible, Yuuri. You need to go, too.”

“Not as badly as you. Please don’t feel bad.” I am heady from the effort of holding back as Yuuri takes the bottle from Yuri, tenderly tangling his arms between mine to reach my zipper. I hiss through my teeth as he deftly undoes the button, yanking down my zipper. I try to reach in and take out my leaking member, but Yuuri is faster than I. He grasps my cock in his hand and presses the head against the mouth of the bottle.

It’s loud, and I feel horrible. I know that Yuuri has to pee, and he is just putting me first. Would I have wet myself if he didn’t? Probably. Was there now a good chance that Yuuri would either have to suffer all the way home, or wet himself? Yes. I am riddled with guilt as I empty some of my bladder into the bottle. “Vitya, sweetie. The bottle is almost full. You have to stop now.” Yuuri whispers.

Cutting off my stream is difficult, and I barely manage to do so in time. I still need to go _so badly._ I grab myself the second Yuuri has me tucked back into my pants. “Vitya, any better?” Yuri asks, rubbing my back.

I nod, feigning now composure. Internally, I am panicking. I still need to go urgently, and releasing some has made that urgency even greater. I breathe in shakily as I hold myself, trying to regain some control over myself. Yuri’s hand is still on my back, rubbing carefully, and Yuuri is kissing my cheek, whispering encouragements I can barely here.

Eventually, Yuri’s voice cuts through. “Just fifteen more minutes.”

I suck in a breath, silently convincing myself that I can wait that long. I glance at Yuuri next to me, who seems to be in fine shape aside from a little squirming potty dance in his seat. “Honey, are you alright?” I ask him.

He smiles at me gentle, brushing my bangs from my eyes. “I’m okay, Vitya. Focus on you, okay?”

We both make it to the station; me holding my cock like my life depends on it and Yuuri squirming around in a potty dance so cute I wish I had the mental capacity to enjoy it. Yuri guides me off the train and into the station. It is late, at least, and nearly empty. “Almost there, Vitya.” He encourages me.

Once in the bathroom, Yuri unzips and unbuttons my pants for me before helping me into a stall. He leaves me on my own, then, to lock the door and pull my member out. I can’t even wait for him and Yuuri to get settled in the stall next to me; I need to go _now._ My cock is already spurting as I pull it out and aim myself, groaning with relief. It isn’t long after my stream begins that I hear pissing in the stall next to me, and I sigh with relief. Yuuri has been able to go each time we used a public toilet today. _I am so proud of him._ I’ll have to be sure that he knows just how proud of him I am.


	24. Something New

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ending is rushed a bit, I'm sorry. I'm so tired but I know I usually post each day and I wanted to get this out before going to sleep <3

**Yuuri’s POV**

“V-Vitya!” I am half-giggling, half squealing as Victor leads me through the front door, immediately cornering me against the wall in the foyer. He plants playful kisses everywhere he can reach- my face, my lips, my hair, even my ears. 

“Yura, didn’t he do so well today?” Victor gushes, pulling back long enough to grin at me playfully.

“He did!” Yuri agrees, moving into the embrace as Victor opens it up to him. “You did so well today, Yuuri.” The softness in his words makes my cheeks heat, and I almost have to turn away.

“Thank you.” I answer quietly, kissing his cheek.

“Yura,” Victor’s voice is hardly a whisper, his head leaning down into the crook of my neck. His words are hot on my neck, and I can’t help but shiver. “Don’t you think Yuuri should get a reward for how _wonderful_ he was today?”

Yuri smiles serenely, leaning in and kissing my mouth tenderly before immediately pulling back. “Of course, he deserves a great reward.”

Victor lift his head from the crook of my neck, eying me up. He licks his lips in a way that makes my knees weak before whispering, “What would you like, darling, for your reward? You can have anything your heart desires.”

I hold back a moan at his words, the gears in my head turning at a quickened pace. It is only then, out of the corner of my eye, that I see something that gives me a _wonderful_ idea. Yuri squirms in place a bit. A subtle action, yes, but one I take note of as I ask, “Yura, you didn’t piss at the station, did you?”

Yuri shakes his head. “I haven’t gone since before the winery, Yuuri.” He says my name in a drawl, and I know he is willing to play along with whatever I have in mind.

“I know what I want, then.” When they are both looking at me expectantly, I feel my face grow warm. “I w-want you to fuck Vitya while I fuck you…But…You can’t piss until after.”

Yuri smiles at me, raising a hand to card his fingers through my hair. “Don’t be embarrassed, baby. And when we’re done, you’ll let me use the toilet?”

I swallow dryly, shaking my head. “You can piss on Vitya.”

His eyes widen, his lips cracking into an amused smile. “That’s perfect, Yuuri. Vitya?”

“Come, let’s go to our room, then, hmm?”

Instead of stretching themselves, I ask them to stretch each other. The view I get is amazing, sitting just behind them on the bed. I can see each of them with their fingers inside the other, rocking into one another’s hands as they are stretched. My cock is heavy against my thigh and already leaking, pre-come making the skin sticky as I reach down to stroke myself, slow, tender motions. By the time they are fully stretched, I had begun moving my hand at a snail’s pace; the sight of them is too arousing. I can’t come yet.

I watch as Yuri enters Victor first, before mounting him from behind. I wait until Victor is fully adjusted to Yuri before inserting myself inside him. He moans as I do, and I whisper, “You okay?”

He nods. “Please don’t move yet. I-I feel really full. You know, between my bladder and…”

I lean down and kiss his hair, rubbing his back gently. “I’m in no rush. Just tell me when, sweetie.”

After a few moments, he tells me I can move. I do, slowly. I let his heat swallow me, moaning loudly. “Oh, fuck. It feels so good.” Yuri whispers, sounding heady.

“Do you like fucking Vitya while I fuck you, Yura?” I moan, rocking into him at a steady rhythm. 

“Yes, Yuuri, yes. Oh fuck, it’s so good. But I have to-“He pants, pausing. “I have to pee really badly.”

“Hold it, Yura. You can hold it until we’re finished, can’t you?” I croon.

“Y-Yes, Yuuri.” He grunts, slamming into Victor a bit harder and making him gasp with pleasure. “I can hold it.”

“Good boy.” I whisper, carding my fingers through his hair. “Let’s not make you wait too long then, hmm?”

With that, I begin milking Yuri’s prostate. The sounds he makes are _divine_ , and he begins thrusting into Victor faster in response. This causes erotic noises to emerge from my husband, as well, and I think I might come right then and there. Thankfully, I am able to hold back. Victor comes first- he moans Yuri’s name, whimpering as gasping as his orgasm strengthens, and Yuri begins to moan. “Yes, Vitya.” He groans. “Come, baby.”

Yuri is pushed over the edge directly after Victor, and his walls tightening around my cock prove to be too much for my self-control. I am coming seconds after him, too caught up in my own pleasure to relish in how hot he is when he comes. I moan unchastely as I spill into Yuri’s ass, deep inside of him. I don’t come down from my high until I start to soften, panting.

Yuri is whimpering as I pull out of him; he has already softened and pulled out of Victor. He is gripping his cock as I gently ease out of him, stroking his hair. “Are you okay, Yuri?” My tone is serious; his eyes are screwed shut and he looks about ready to piss all over the bed.

He shakes his head, taking in a deep breath. “Bathtub, please. I need to go _now_.”

Victor takes charge where I fail to; he scoops Yuri into his arms with no hesitation, rushing him into the bathroom as I follow close behind. He climbs into the tub, setting Yuri down with him gently. Yuri is still gripping his cock, dancing from foot to foot inside the tub. “Go ahead, Yura. Let go. Piss on Vitya, love.” I whisper hoarsely.

Yuri seems hesitant, but shakily begins to piss onto Victor’s thighs. Victor smiles and expels a soft moan before shaking his head. “More, Yura. Piss on my cock, please.”

Yura moans, aiming his stream at Victor’s penis. They both groan as his piss hits it, Victor throwing his head back and Yuri commenting, “You look so good like this, Vitya. You look so good getting pissed on.”

Victor takes it a step further, sinking to his knees so that Yuri’s pee hits his chest, rolling down his stomach in rivets. “Oh, fuck, Yuri. It’s so warm. So nice.”

I am gaping, at this point. I lick my lips as I watch Yuri’s stream die off, Victor panting as the last of Yuri’s piss runs down his body. We still, after that. Yuri’s cock is still loosely in his hand, and Victor still sits on his knees. I am frozen in place, my eyes glued to them. No one moves for what seems to be the longest time.

Finally, Yuri drops his cock and sighs softly. “Shower?” he asks Victor, offering his hand to help the older man up.

Victor smiles, accepting Yuri’s hand. “Join us, Yuuri.” He requests, tilting his head towards me.

Of course, I do. I step into the shower as Victor turns it on, letting the warm water flow over us. It is comfortable, there- the warmth of the water cascading over me isn’t the only heat I feel. I absorb the heat of my lovers gratefully. “I love you both, so much.”


	25. Daddy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Self-indulgent daddy kink chapter, sorry >.<

**Yuri’s POV**

I don’t know what makes me do it- some sort of suppressed need? The way his eyes see right through me, as if he has X-ray vision? Have I always wanted it like this, but not had the courage to speak out about it? I don’t know. All I know is that I don’t regret it; I am glad, after the initial embarrassment, that the words fall from my mouth. 

Yuuri goes to help at the onsen early in the morning; he does this, on some days. Even though his family claims that they don’t need the help, he still does. I don’t blame him; he must miss seeing them every day. Some days Victor and I will go, or just one of us will accompany him. Other days, Yuuri goes alone.

Victor is hungry for something as we leave for practice- we don’t make it out the door. He is looking at me with lidded eyes, and when I purposely flutter my eyelashes at him in the way I know drives him inside, he presses me up against the back of the front door. “Yura…” He murmurs, trailing his lips over my neck and peppering kisses along my skin. “Would you mind being a little late for practice?”

I can already feel a heat travelling to my groin, and he’s barely even touched me. “We can be late.” I assure him.

Something inside him is different, today. He has been rough with me before- and I like it. But today, he is even rougher. Something inside me is stirring along with him, my body reacting to his ministrations without my permission. I am sporting an erection sooner than I’d like to admit, and his bites and suckling on my neck is making me tingle with the knowledge of being marked by him. 

“You like this, baby? You like when I mark you up like this?” His hand cups my package and I moan.

It happens, then. Unfamiliar words pour out of me before they even register in my brain. His lips soothing the bites on my neck and his hand squeezing my cock, I gasp, “Y-Yes, daddy.”

 _Foot in mouth._ My face grows hot and I brace myself as he raises his head from my neck. His eyes are still blown with lust, lids heavy and mouth lax. “What did you just say, Yura?” His voice is breathless.

“Nothing, I-I…It just kind of slipped out- “

I’m not expecting, “Say it again.” So quiet, I strain to make out the words.

“D-Daddy.”

“ _Fuck._ ” He visibly shivers as he leans in again, pressing our lips together with no restraint. He drags his thumb and index finger over the outline of my cock in my stretch pants, biting and sucking at my lips in between kisses. One word, and he flips like a switch. I have not seen Victor this lustful before, but it doesn’t scare me. It _arouses_ me. I want him to fuck me, like this. Rough, uncoordinated, needing.

I pull my lips from his, and try again. Eyelashes fluttering, mouth parted. I _know_ the look I am giving him. “Fuck me, daddy?”

He moans onto my lips as he swallows them once more. He easily lifts me by the thighs, and I wrap my arms around his neck to hold on. He only breaks his lips away from mine once as he carries me down the hall; “Remember to tell me a color if you’re uncomfortable.” My cock twitches.

He doesn’t lie me on the bed gently, but throws me onto the mattress. He follows after me, body pressed against mine and hard-on poking against my thigh. My lips are raw and abused, but I don’t complain as he wets them with his tongue trailing the seam, only to trap them in another kiss. Victor doesn’t waste a second in pulling my shirt off, breaking our kiss only for a second. He tugs down the waistband of my pants next, yanking off my underwear with them. I like him like this, desperate and rough. Fervent and filled with lust. I want to keep him like this forever.

When I am fully nude, he pulls back from the kiss and admires my form. “Yura, daddy has a new toy he’d like to try with you.” He uses his hand to tuck a lock of loose hair behind my ear. Before leaning in and speaking directly into it. “Would you like that?”

“Y-Yes.” My cock is throbbing; he can do whatever he likes. I already need to come so badly, and I’ve hardly been touched.

“Yes..?” His eyes are burning through me, lighting a fire deep in my gut.

“Yes, _daddy._ ”

“Yura, _fuck._ ” He palms himself through his pants; he is still fully dressed. He hops off the bed and pulls out a shoebox from under it, rifling through it with no rhyme or reason. When he finds what he is looking for, he keeps his hands behind his back as he crawls back onto the bed. “Shut your eyes, angel.” _Angel._ My cheeks flush, despite myself, as I obey him.

My body is pulled into a semi-sitting position, my hands raised above my head. There is a click and a cool sensation on my wrists, Victor’s breath ghosting over my neck and making me squirm. “Ah, Vitya…” I murmur, eyes shooting open.

He is so close, close enough that he presses a few kisses on my abused neck before pressing our lips together. “Handcuffs.” He explains. “You’ve been handcuffed to the headboard, love. Is that alright?”

“Yes, daddy.” I breathe, moving my wrists and making the handcuffs clink against the metal headboard. 

I watch through wide eyes as Victor licks his lips, his hands drifting to the hem of his shirt and pulling it off in one shift motion. My cock is leaking steadily onto my thigh, aching to be touched. Watching Victor remove his pants and underwear, freeing his own cock is only making me ache more. He crawls over to me slowly, sensually, as if he has all the time in the world. I _don’t._

“Please…” I beg quietly, writhing my hips and biting my bruised lips.

“Please what, angel?” My cheeks grow hot again, and he smiles. It’s genuine, and he runs the back of his hand over my cheek. “You like when I call you that?”

I nod. “Yes.”

“Okay, _angel._ Tell me what you need me to do.”

“T-Touch me, please.”

Victor smiles, something more transparent. His fingertips brush my thighs, teasing me gently. “I am touching you, love.”

“Not there…”

He cocks his head to the side, grinning playfully. “Then where, hmm? Tell daddy where you want to be touched. Tell me what you want me to _do_ to you, Yura.”

I can’t form a coherent thought; his fingers are too close to where I want them, and I am heady with arousal. Intoxicated on such a simple touch, ready to fall apart. “My cock, oh, fuck…Please…Please touch my cock, daddy.”

“With what, doll? My hand? My mouth? My cock?” He is teasing me, still, and I feel my gut coiling as if I might come untouched from his words alone.

“Your cock…Please.” Tears are welling up in my eyes from my sheer desperation; I am touch-starved and needing, his fingers _finally_ moving to where I need them.

In a swift motion, he is straddling my hips with his cock against mine, his hand wrapping around the both of us. I cry out at the first contact, the warmth and friction overwhelming me. Victor moans, as well, rubbing our cocks together in a sloppier fashion that I’ve seen him move, yet. “Fuck, yes, Yura.” He groans, swiping his thumb over each of our tips and gathering pre-come to slather our dicks.

“Victor…Please, Victor…” So far gone that my character is broken, I sob his name. “I need to come…”

Victor kisses my cheek reassuringly, pumping our cocks together at a quickened pace. “I know, baby. I teased you so much, didn’t I? You’re so close already, I know. Hold on a bit longer for me. Can you?”

I nod through a broken cry, biting my lip. I need to come so badly. Hearing Victor pant, I know I won’t have to wait much longer. So, I answer him. “Yes, d-daddy.”

My arms are beginning to ache, my wrists becoming a bit raw from the handcuffs. Still, I don’t complain. Victor’s moans are becoming more frequent, his breathing more erratic. When he whispers, “You’ve been so good, Yuri. Come for me, now. Come for me, angel.” I am more than willing to oblige.

I let go, finally releasing my arousal. I cry out, and I don’t know what it is that I say. I paint us both white, cock pulsating as it spills all over us both. My body tenses and releases, coiling and uncoiling as a heat spreads through me. I am vaguely aware of Victor’s seed spreading on me, but I can’t appreciate that, still caught up in my own orgasm. Tears are coursing down my cheeks as I begin to come down. My spent cock is over-sensitive and I shudder as Victor milks himself completely, using my softening cock for friction.

When he finally pulls away, he reaches for the nearby box of tissues and begins cleaning us off. I shudder again as he cleans off my cock, still much too sensitive to be touched. “V-Vitya.” I whimper his name, jostling my handcuffs against the headboard. He immediately take the key from the nightstand and frees me from my bindings.

He pulls me directly into his lap, holding my naked, shuddering frame. My arms ache, and I wiggle them around, trying to get proper feeling back in them. “Yura, was it too much?” He whispers into my hair, kissing my head after his question.

“N-No, I liked it, Vitya.” I wipe my tears from my face as he rocks me in his lap, a soft and comforting motion. “I just need to decompress for a moment.”

“Of course, sweetheart.” He kisses my head again, holding me close. I am glad to melt into his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be writing a few more chapters of this before moving on to part 6...Yes, part 6. Have I mentioned that this all began from a 1,000-word one shot of Yuuri wetting himself on the way home from a bar? Well, it did. And now look at how long I have been torturing you all lol. 
> 
> Anyway, part 6 will be back in the T or possibly M (for language and themes) rating. It's time to get back to the roots of what began this- Yuuri's bladder shyness. I don't want to give too much away, but I would like to thank _Angel_ for helping me to figure out a good and logical way to bring this piece back into the T/M rating and how to have a smooth transition. I truly appreciate your help! And you should all go check out their work "Captivity", because it is super amazing!!!
> 
> There will be a few more chapters of this, and then part 6 will begin. I truly want to thank those of you who have stuck around this long. I am humbled and amazed to have received so much feedback on this piece, and I want you to know that I truly pour my heart into my writing- I know that I can't please everyone. I know that I have a mix of things in my work- smut, fluff, omo, phobias, angst. But thank you for pushing through the parts you aren't into. Thank you for your feedback and suggestions. I am so thankful to have made a connection with so many of you. I truly consider you as friends. Godspeed, and enjoy the rest of part 5 before I "see you next level".


	26. Close Calls

**Victor’s POV**

Assignments are in, and Yuri seems optimistic. He will be competing at Russia, Barcelona, and China. The Grand Prix Final will be held at France this year. We’ve gotten word that Phichit will be at Barcelona and JJ will be at Russia. Minami is competing, but will not be at any of the same competitions as Yuri. Mila will be competing in the women’s division this season, as well. Yuri is ready for the season, and I am glad. He is even more motivated with his first competition approaching- he has been training even harder. I couldn’t be more proud.

“Yura! Free leg is sloppy! Get it together, kotyenok!” I have been harder on him, but he doesn’t seem to mind. I push him and he pushes back by doing even better than I could imagine.

Yuuri is gentler with him- he will skate with him and show him, his hands resting on Yuri’s waist. He coaches with a lot of love and tender care, even pressing kisses to Yuri’s temple as a reward. I smile as I watch them; I could never tire of watching them like this. Their bond is something different than the bond either of them have with me- it’s something I can’t quite place, but I enjoy watching unfold.

So much has changed in such a short time- we have loved, laughed. We have suffered and cried. But one thing has remained constant- since I laid eyes on Yuri when he was no more than a child, I have wanted to protect him. Since I met Yuuri, I have loved him. They both have a piece of my heart. We are always here for each other, no matter what. Good or bad, I know that we will get through it, together. Of this, I am sure.

I don’t notice that he is actually quite _nervous_ about the upcoming season until a week before we are supposed to leave for his first competition. Everything is squared away- Yuuri’s family will stop in and take care of Ester while we are away during the season. Our flight is booked, and we’ve even pulled our luggage out of storage to begin packing. Yuri is fitted for two beautiful costumes that hang in the closet. I think that everything is fine, and Yuri is nothing but excited for the start of the season.

I wake up so shuffling and Yuri whimpering, hissing my name desperately. “Victor, Victor, _please._ ” He is trying to climb around me, and I am stirred out of sleep.

Sitting up in bed, I find him trying to move from between Yuuri and with both hands shoved between his legs, eyes frantic and frightened. “Yura, here, love.” I help him off the bed and he hisses as I set him down. The hissing between his teeth turns into _another_ kind of hissing, and I act before I can think about it. I grab him and pull him into the bathroom, paying no mind to his protests about leaking and me jostling his bladder.

I get him to the toilet and yank the hem of his pants down with minimal damage. There is a wet patch, sure, but it could be much worse. “T-Thank you.” Yuri whispers as he releases a strong torrent of piss. “I’ll explain in a minute.”

I leave him as he pisses to get him a new pair of underwear and pajama pants. While in the room, I check the bed for any piss. There is none, which is convenient. He is finished peeing when I walk back into the bathroom, stripped bare from the waist down and wiping himself down with a wash cloth. I set his clothes down on the counter and ruffle his hair playfully. “Everything okay, sweetie?”

He nods, discarding the wash cloth into the hamper. As he is pulling his clothes on, he explains. “I was having a dream I was wetting myself while performing. I woke up pissing, but I stopped it. Sorry I woke you, I just really couldn’t climb over you without pissing all over myself and you, too.”

“There’s nothing to apologize for, Yura.” I wrap him in my arms as soon as he is dressed, kissing the top of his head. “You’re nervous about skating this season, aren’t you?”

He makes a discontented noise, shaking his head. “I’m not nervous.”

“Yura…”

“Maybe…A little apprehensive.” He meets me halfway, and I compromise with him.

“Okay, apprehensive. Why, love? Your routines are beautiful. _You_ are beautiful. Your skill is beyond compare. You will do wonderful, I have no doubts.”

Yuri looks at me with something I can’t quite decipher- his green eyes dull, and he reaches up to cup my cheeks in his hands. “Thank you, Victor. I don’t think it’s about just that, though.”

I move both his hands from my cheeks, trapping them in mine and bring each one to my mouth. I press a soft kiss to each knuckle, on both hands before giving them both a squeeze. “Let’s go to the living room and talk, okay?”

“It’s the middle of the night, you don’t have to- “

“I _want_ to, Yura. I want you to talk to me and tell me what’s on your mind.”

We end up on the couch, a tangle of arms and legs. I lie down and let Yuri settle between my legs, resting his head on my chest so I can stroke his hair and kiss him. “I think I know how you were feeling, the older you got when you were skating.”

“Oh? Why’s that?”

“All your friends leave, or…can’t skate anymore. I feel a little empty. You won’t be skating, and neither will Yuuri. Otabek won’t. Even Chris, as annoying as I found him. I’m not with Yakov anymore, and…Remember, we all used to go to competitions together? You and me, Mila, Georgi…I guess I’ve been thinking too much.” Yuri chuckles bitterly, snuggling deeper into my embrace.

I sigh, understanding. “I know that feeling, sweetheart. It’s part of getting older. We’ll get to see Mila, though. She’s competing and I know she would _never_ miss your competition in Russia.”

Yuri chuckles. “Yeah, you’re right. She’s a hag, but she’s kind of a friend, too, I guess.”

“You’re so cruel, Yura. You make us elderly folks jealous of your youth.” With that, I tickle his sides, make him jump and giggle.

“Vitya, don’t!” He gasps, squirming in my arms. “It tickles!”

I laugh along with him, not letting up. “Oh, yeah? Hmm! Maybe that’s why they call it _tickling!_ ”

We gasp and giggle until we are both short of air, cheeks pink and eyes smiling. I finally let up my tickles when Yuri is back to a state that warms my heart- smiling and happy, eyes sparkling and looking at me, amused. “I feel better, Vitya.” He tells me.

“I’m glad, Yura.”

He sits up between my legs, crossed-legged as I cage him in between mine. “Want to know a secret?”

I cock my head to the side, smirking when I see the same expression on his lips. “Tell me, Yura.”

He flushes a little, as if he is losing his gusto. “When I was younger, and we would skate in Russia…I, eh…this is embarrassing.” He clears his throat before continuing. “I saw you getting into the shower once and…You were half-hard. And I stared, and it made me feel…different. I think I was thirteen or fourteen. And then, when I got home that night, I just couldn’t stop thinking about it.”

The amusement is lost from my face, and I gently stroke Yuri’s cheek. “Certainly you’d seen me naked before that. I was never really shy.”

He nods, eyes growing wider. “That was the first time it made me feel something though. I touched myself in bed that night, Victor.”

The tone is serious again, and I lick my lips. “If I was already half-hard, I’ll bet you that I touched myself right there in the shower, Yura.” I lean in close and murmur, “Would you like to show me what you did in bed that night?”

He smirks, nodding and slipping his hand under the waistband of his pants. He frees his cock shamelessly, languidly stroking it. He doesn’t lose eye contact with me as he quickens his hand, mouth opening just so. “I couldn’t stop thinking about your dick, Vitya. I couldn’t get the image of you out of my head.”

“Mhm, and what were you thinking about when you touched yourself? Were you imagining it was my hand wrapped around your cock?”

Yuri nods, moaning softly. One hand slides up his shirt and to his nipples. I watch as he plays with himself and tells me, “I pinched my nipples and imagined it was your teeth on them instead.”

I moan at his blatant admission. “Do you like me watching you like this, Yura? Is it fun for you to touch yourself while I watch you?”

He nods, pumping his cock faster. “I like your eyes on me…I want to come for you, Vitya, so you can watch.”

I lick my lips, cocking my head. “I’d like that, too, my little exhibitionist. So naughty, letting me watch you masturbate like this.”

He groans, his cock becoming redder and even more swollen with arousal. “I’m going to come, Vitya.”

“So quick for me. Go ahead, Yura. Come into your hand like a naughty boy, touching yourself like this.”

He does as I say, triggered by my words. Moaning, his body shakes as he spills into his cupped hand. His face is magnificent like this- flushed, eyes screwed shut. Mouth open with beautiful noises emerging from it; he is so open like this. I reach behind me onto the nightstand for some tissues as he comes down, tucking his cock away for him while he cleans his hand off.

“I’ll bet you feel even better, now, hmm?” I tease him, taking the soiled tissue from him and tossing it into the trash can.

He blushes and nods, a sheepish grin stretching his lips. “I wasn’t lying, you know. About me going home and touching myself.”

I lean in close to the shell of his ear before whispering, “ _I know._ ”


	27. A New Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stay tuned for part 6...Coming soon.

**Yuuri’s POV**

With less than a week before Yuri’s first competition, I know that I need to tell him about something Victor and I had previously discussed for long trips. At the time, I hadn’t wanted to tell him and Otabek. But now, things have changed. I know Yuri won’t judge me for it, or probably even say a thing about it. So at breakfast one day, I blurt it out, tactless, as always.

“Yuri, I bought adult diapers for travelling in case I can’t use the public toilets.”

Victor chokes on his coffee, and Yuri pauses with his fork halfway to his mouth. Finally, after a few moments of awkward silence, Yuri speaks. “Okay, that’s a good back-up plan. Do you feel better about having to travel now?”

I sigh with relief, seeing nothing but a blank expression in his eyes. He doesn’t think it’s weird, he doesn’t even give it a second thought. He simply cares that I am comfortable. I nod slowly. “Yeah, I think…for the long plane rides, I’ll have to use them. I just…Wanted to tell you before we left, you know…So you knew.”

Yuri smiles at me, his hand drifting to mine across the table. “Let us know how we can make travelling easier on you, Yuuri. You know we’ll do anything we can.”

Victor’s hand finds my other one, giving it a reassuring squeeze as he nods in agreement. “He’s right, Yuuri.”

I don’t think I can smile any wider. “I know that.” I sigh, relieved, glancing from my older lover to the younger and back again. “Thank you both.”

We don’t have many more preparations left to make before we leave- our house and Ester will be watched over by my parents and Mari, and we will be taking a taxi to the airport. We are almost fully packed as the day of our departure approaches. Our first stop is the competition in Russia, and I know that both Victor and Yuri have mixed feelings about going back home. It will be good for them to see their rink mates and Yakov, but I know it will hurt Yuri to be in Russia without being able to see his grandfather.

The night before we are set to leave, I make a point to take care of them both. I know that they need it. Victor, I pleasure in the shower whilst Yuri is napping. I get on my knees on the tile floor, taking his cock into my mouth and bobbing my head. He moans my name as he melts under my touch, fingers carding through my hair as I suck him off. He leans back against the shower wall, panting under my touches more quickly than I could have imagined. After he comes into my mouth and I swallow every drop, I wash him and shampoo his hair.

Later that evening, Victor helps me take care of Yuri. As we lie down to sleep, I slink between the blonde’s legs, kissing down his stomach. Yuri moans in response, and I am acutely aware of Victor swallowing that moan into his mouth as he grabs Yuri into a kiss. I take Yuri’s cock as I did Victor’s, bobbing my head and using my hand for what my mouth won’t reach. Yuri responds beautifully, canting his hips up frantically as he gets closer. When he comes, Victor swallows the sounds he makes as I swallow his seed. He is beautiful like this.

After going down on Yuri, I crawl back between my lovers. I wrap one arm around Victor and the other around Yuri, pulling them both close. “I love you.” I tell them.

“I love you, Yuuri.”

“I love you, Yuuri.”

The two of them clasp hands on my chest, each nuzzling against me to get comfortable. It’s not often that I sleep in the middle of them, but tonight, I find it necessary. Tomorrow, we will leave on a new journey together. It is riddled with both excitement and apprehension, but I for once, am not afraid. I know that the three of us are strong, and even stronger now that we have each other. I don’t know what tomorrow will bring, but I will face it will an open heart, and Victor and Yuri by my side.


End file.
